Unrequited Love? OO
by HanaTsubaki
Summary: É início das aulas .Um aluno novo chega escola!Hinata logo de cara se apaixona por ele.Os 2 decidem fazer um curso juntos Hinata acaba descobrindo um segredo não muito agradável de Naruto e de seu velho amigo.
1. Chapter 1

deixem Reviews nem que sejam criticas xD ''

Unrequited Love? O_O

Minha 1 fic

Espero que gostem ^^

Eu,Hinata 16 anos, estava farta do agarramento pela casa do meu primo Neji e sua namorada Tenten, para piorar meus pais ainda deixaram ela passar as férias na nossa casa de praia.

Ainda tive a ''ótima'' notícia, a Tenten ia estudar junto com a gente na mesma sala,agora além de agüentar os 2 em casa,vou ter q agüentar eles na escola.

--------------------------- Início das aulas depois das férias do meio do ano------

Depois que todos os alunos estavam sentados em seus lugares, Matsura-sensei anuncia para nossa turma:

-Bom gente,temos um novo aluno,entre por favor

Todos nos olhamos para porta,sério meus olhos se arregalaram quando vi aquela figura linda entrando na garoto de +- 1,85 cabelos loiros,olhos azuis como céu.

-Se apresente

-Meu nome é Uzumaki Naruto,prazer*sorriso*

Não só eu, mais todas as garotas ficaram encantadas com aquele sorriso logo o sensei corto nosso barato e mando o_ gostoso_ Naruto sentar

Na nossa sala tinham 2 lugares um sobrando um do lado do casal Tenten de Neji que estavam se agarrando, _que provavelmente nem notaram a presença de Naruto na sala, _e um do meu ! e adivinhem onde ele sento,claro que foi do meu lado.

- Oi,posso sentar do seu lado? *sorriso*

Ahhh meu rosto queria ficar igual a um pimentão + fiz um sorriso tipo ''sou a melhor'' e falei

-claro que pode *sorri*

Matsura-sensei chamo atenção da sala para sua mesa,que ficava bem na frente da sala, e falo:

-Sei que acabamos de chegar das férias, mais vou passar um trabalho em dupla.

Do nada Matsura-sensei aparece do meu lado,tomei maior tinha a fama de poder se tele transportar particularmente eu tinha raiva daquele homem.

-Hinata,você e uma das alunas mais inteligentes da sala.E sei que você não ficaria tarando o pobre garoto como _certas_ meninas

Foi engraçado vê o sensei olhando diretamente para Sakura,Ino,Temari(elas sentavam logo a traz de mim) que babavam em cima do Naruto

Ele continuou:

- Poderia aceitar o Naruto como sua dupla?

Minto,eu AMO o Matsura-sensei xD

-Claro que sim =D

Só que a_ idiota_ da Temari abriu a bocona e falo:

-Ah não sensei dês do jardim eu e a Hina-chan fazemos trabalho juntas,o senhor por a caso quer acabar com uma tradição milenar?

Juro,não sabia q eu podia fazer essa para traz e a maior cara de ''demônio'' para cima da Temari e falei de uma forma que só ela pudesse ouvir

-Cala a boca Temari ú.ú *aura demoníaca*

Temari fez maior cara de assustada

-S..im O_O

-Sim o que Temari?

Fiz questão de responder pela Temari

-Nada sensei *sorriso* ela ia falar ''sim,é claro que deixo a Hina-chan da uma força pro Naruto''._Né,Temari?_

-é isso mesmo sensei o_o

-Ok então ta decidido,já que você fica sem dupla você faz apenas uma redação do tema que você vai vocês vão se reunir em casa e vão fazer cartazes de tema 25 vai ser a apresentação, esse trabalho vai ficar valendo 2,5.

-------------------------------------------na hora do recreio---------------------

Sim,finalmente minha sorte se apresentou *......*. E logo antes deu encontrar a galera vi Naruto vindo em minha direção:

-Hey!Hina-chan,posso te chamar assim *sorri*

-s..im Naruto-kun

-obrigado,vamos fazer quando e onde o trabalho? *sorri*

Ah,sim tudo estava indo bem quando de repente aparece o meu priminho do _coração _Neji

-Vocês vão fazer esse trabalho na nossa casa ú.ú tire seu cavalinho da chuva loirinho

-loirinho? Ok,cabeludo -_-'

Que bom q depois disso a Tenten apareceu e arrasto ele para longe da gente.

-Hina-chan quer lanchar comigo?

-sim Naruto-kun

Nós sentamos de baixo de uma sombra agradável de uma mangueira(cerejeira é tão comum em fic q resolvi colocar mangueira -_-')

-Naruto-kun e sua família por que se mudaram para Ca?

-Ah, meus pais morreram no começo das férias, eu vim morar no apartamento do meu tio Jiraya.

-Nossa,desculpa fazer uma pergunta dessas D:

-Tudo bem eu já me conformei com isso...ah sim! Planejo começar semana que vem um curso de informática

-serio? Que legal eu estava pensando em fazer um também!!

-que tal você pergunta aos seus pais se você pode fazer no mesmo lugar que eu?

-ah é claro!!

Essa é minha chance de me aproximar mais do Naruto-kun *.....*

---------------------------------Na casa de Hinata-----------------------------

Essa era hora de convencer meu pai!

-Papai onegai posso fazer f curso de informática?

-pra que? Você sabe praticamente tudo sobre computador -_-'

Minha mãe entra na sala e taca a revista que tinha em suas mãos na cabeça do meu pai

-Pare de ser Mão de vaca -_- alem disso e bom o futuro da Hinata

-ai! Ok ¬¬

-obrigada mãe *.*

No outro dia marquei com o Naruto de fazer trabalho na minha casa

----------------------------------No outro dia as 16:00 xD----------------------------

Ding dong!(campainha xD)

Neji passava pela porta e abre

-Naruto? Ú.ú

-oi Neji ^^, A Hina-chan ta ai?

-Não *cara azeda*

Descarado,eu tava bem a traz dele ú.ú.Eu corri na direção daquele maldito primo ciumento e dei uma moca

- SEU MALDITO

-EU?o_o

_-_Não Naruto-kun *sorri*

-EI! SEU MOLEKE MALDITO TIRE OS OLHOS DA MINHA PRIMA!

-NEJIIIIIIIII!

Para piorar meus pais também estavam por perto D: minha mãe tava rindo + meu pai foi em direção do Naruto com uma cara de monstro

-Ei você seu pirralho *encara Naruto* O que você quer com minha filha,em?

-Pai ele..

Ele não deixou eu termina a frase -_-'

-CALA BOCA HINATA! To falando com ele ú.ú

- h..ai O_O

Tadinho do Naruto-kun D:

-Eu vim fazer um trabalho escolar com ela *sorri*

-Ei,não chegue muito perto da Hinata se não eu..

Graças a deus meu pai foi interrompido pela campinha..adivinha quem era?Tenten -_-'

-NEJI!MEU DOCINHO!

A maldita pulo no colo do Neji

-Hinata,Neji eu e sua mãe vamos sair e chegamos La pela 19:30 se comportem ate lá *encara Naruto* e você tome cuidado ú.ú

ISSO! O mala(pai) se retirou junto com a Hiena(mãe)!!! Agora só falta eu em livrar do Neji e sua namoradinha ú.ú

-Ah eu preciso pegar algumas coisas La em cima me ajuda Naruto-kun?

-ok Hina-chan

O Neji lanço um olhar super mortal para nos 2

-Vocês não demorem ú.ú

-----------------no quarto----------------------

-em Hina-chan queria saber por que sua família me odeia '-'

-Eles só são um bando de ciumentos

-Mais eu não quero fazer nada de indecente com você '-' ou te beijar

-*sorri* Eu sei ^^

Mais eu quero _fazer indecência _beijar você Naruto-kun T_T

- Naruto-kun leve essa caixa la para baixo?

-ok

--------------------na sala-----------

Tudo estaria ótimo se não tivéssemos visto aquela sena -_-'.Neji tava por cima de Tenten,agarrando ela no sofá -_-'

-Neji para com isso -_-'

Eles me ignoraram q continuaram com a agarração,as coisas estavam ficando mais quentes eu e o Naruto já estávamos ficando vermelhos com o filme pornô ao Naruto pega as coisas do trabalho e logo depois minha mão e me leva para fora da casa.

-Vamos deixar aqueles 2 sozinhos o_o vamos fazer o trabalho no meu apartamento? Ele não fica longe daqui!

UI! Minha chance!

-claro Naruto-kun!

-------------No apartamento------------------

Eu estou tão nervosa finalmente ia ser minha chance que eu poderia ficar sozinha com MEU Naruto-kun + como falei antes IA ser minha chance pos...

-Que estranho a porta esta aberta...meu tio costuma chegar tarde hoje do trabalho

-an? Na..Naruto-kun será que alguém invadiu o apartamento?O_O

-Sei lá,vamos ver

Quando o Naruto-kun abriu a porta a única coisas pude fazer foi..

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH O_O + OQ?

Não sei quem era aquele velho _com um belo corpo e grande..deixa p La xD_ Só sei que ele estava pelado com TUDO de fora deitado no chão da sala no meio das cobertas..com meu grito uma mulher q duvido muito estar vestida tira a cabeça das cobertas

-an?Naruto?

Pelo que vi ele não sentiu minha presença na porta pos ele foi em direção a porta,agora sim eu corei feito um pimentão

-Naruto..que grito gay foi aquele? Você não falo que ia chegar tarde por causa do trabalho?

-Tio já falei para você para com essas coisa no apartamento e..

Naruto finalmente se deu se virou + rápido que ladrão fugindo de policia se aproximou + de mim colou as mãos nos meus olhos..com a repentina aproximação eu só consegui ficar + vermelha.

-Hi-nata-chan não olhe para isso O_O

-an? Você tem uma garota com você?hehe como esperado do meu sobrinho!

-NÃO É ISSO!

Tanto eu quanto o Tio de Naruto levamos maior susto com o grito

-Olhe para baixo seu velho pervertido ú.ú


	2. Chapter 2

Credo não recebi nenhum Reviews,deixem Reviews! mesmo assim vamos ao 2 cp:

------Depois daquilo tudo decidimos fazer o trabalho em outro dia....-------

Quando voltei para casa,abri a porta e vi Neji com os braços cruzados com maior cara carrancuda me encarando..

-Por que vocês fugiram?

-Fugimos?O_O

-É!

Quase dei um berro com o grito desse maldito

-Você e a Tenten estavam praticamente se estuprando no sofá,acha quem íamos ficar aqui vendo isso? -__-'

-Vou contar para seu pai que você sai sem minha permissão para casa daquele pirralho

O QUE? Só podia ser brincadeira ú.ú

-EI! Você tem a mesma idade que ele...

Fui interrompida -_-

-Nejiiiiiiiiiiiii por que você não vem _terminar_,logo? Hehe deixa logo sua priminha se diverti com aquele loirinho ops loirão

MOCREIA! A Mocreia da Tenten desceu as escadas só enrolada em uma coberta e ainda chamo MEU Naruto de Loirão? MALDITA MOCREIA!

-NEJI! Não pense que você vai escapar! Eu e o Naruto não fizemos NADA! + se você falar qualquer mentira pro papai eu vou contar que vocês 2 ficam no maior love no quarto em quanto eles estão fora ú.ú, e que aquele dia na praia vocês..

_Flash back_

_-Tio,a Tenten esta com febre não quero deixar ela sozinha,podemos ficar aqui?_

_-*medindo a temperatura da Tenten* nossa ela ta pegando fogo O_O podem ficar_

_------------no jantar-----------_

_-Hinata você pode levar esse remédio para Tenten?_

_-Ok ^^_

_------------Voltando para casa de Praia-----------_

_-*abre a porta do quarto* Neji aqui esta um remédio que meu pai...O_O..AHHHHHHHH!_

_Neji e Tenten estavam SEM roupa em cima da cama ambos com um copo de caipirinha na mão e gemendo feito doidos_

_-O_O_

_-Hinata...AHHHHHHH(gemido)_

_-AHHHHHHHH O_O(grito de desespero)_

_Flash back off_

-Tudo bem Hinata -_- não vou falar nada

-YES!

------------------------------------Na escola-------------------------------

Eu estava caminhando tranqüilamente ate um banco esperando o sinal da escola tocar, quando vi Temari,Sakura e Ino vindo em minha direção

-Hinata!

-que?

Eu vejo as três se aproximando mim e Sakura sussurra

-Hina-chan é verdade que você esta gostando do Naruto?

-Sim é verdade -__-

as três fazem uma cara de ``eu não creio``

-O QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?

-falem baixo suas idiotas ú.ú

Elas são retardadas ou o que?Metade da escola olho para nossa cara

-Hinata mudou bastante(Ino)

-como assim eu mudei?

-fico + agressiva

-morra -_-

-não falei? Parece ate a testuda-violenta da Sakura

-EI! GRRRR

O que a Temari fez depois foi irritante

-HINAAAAAAAAA-CHANNNNNNNNN! *abraça Hinata* você finalmente começou a crescer! Não acredito que finalmente você encontrou seu primeiro amor!BOA SORTE COM ESSE GAROTO!

Que vergonha meu Deus O_O agora sim TODA escola estava nos olhando

-Temari você ta me enforcando _

Fui salva pelo Shikamaru,ele estudava na mesma sala que a gente e é namorado da Temari,que apareceu na hora e levou Temari para longe com a desculpa esfarrapada ``o Matsura-sensei esta te chamando`` era obvio que ele estava querendo fazer outra coisa com ela -_-

-vamos para sala?

-ok

foi tão irritante o caminho tive que escutar coisas como:

´´-Nossa a toda tímida e inocente da Hinata finalmente se apaixonou? Hehe tadinho do garoto não vai conseguir nem encostar nela

-Hinata-channnnn não caia nas garras desse garoto deixa que o _papai _aqui cuida de você´´

-AH!

A Sakura e a Ino quase morrem do coração com meu grito xD

-QUE ISSO HINATA?O_O

-agora por causa da maldita da Temari virei a maior fofoca da escola e... não acredito -_-

-o que?

Neji e a_ vaca _da Tenten vinham na minha direção e é claro -_- Neji com o rosto todo vermelho de raiva

-Hinata que historia é essa? Não me diga que é ele

-ele quem? O_O

DROGAAAAAAAAA o Naruto tava vindo e com a voz alterada do Neji dava p ouvir tudo bem de longe

-Neji fale baixo...

-NÃO VOU FALAR NADA BAIXO!EU NÃO VOU DEIXAR VOCÊ FICAR SE AGARRANDO COM O...

-*beija Neji na boca* cale a boca ok ;D você vai ter que larga ela um dia por bem ou por mau,vamos!*arrasta Neji p longe*

DEUS!OBRIGADA! A Tenten viu o Naruto se aproximando e impediu o Neji de falar!

-Obrigada Tenten, estou salva!*chorando pela SANTA ajuda inesperada da Tenten*

-Hina-chan!?

-há..ai Naruto-kkkun?

-tudo bem com você?parece que seu primo cabeludo tava esquentadinho de novo

-eh! + deixa pra lá ^^'

-oi Sakura oi Ino ^^

-oi Naruto ^^ -Ino e Sakura

Era coisa da minha cabeça apaixonada ou ele só usava o ´´chan´´ comigo?

-O///O *pegando fogo*

-Hinata por que você ta vermelha? O_O

-Nada não Ino

-Você fica fofa vermelha :D

-O/////////////////////////O o..o..o...obrigada Naruto-kun

- =D vamos para sala meninas?

-vamos!

------------------------------------Na aula----------------------------------

_Hehe! *vermelha e fazendo cara de retardada* ele só usa o ´´chan´´ só comigo _

-Hinata, que diabos de cara estranha é essa?

_e me acha fofa! Kyahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!_

-Ei você ta ficando + vermelha! Você ta me ouvindo?Ei..EI HINATA! Ú.Ú

-AHHHHHHHHHHHH MATSURA-SENSEI??!!O_O

-NÃO, SOU O CHAPOLIN COLORADO!é claro que sou eu ú.ú eu to dando minha aula! E você fica ai pensando na morte da bezerra em vez de prestar atenção!

-desculpa sensei T_T

-OK! Você e uma aluna excelente e nunca me deu trabalho vou te perdoa dessa vez -_-

-obrigada!

AFF! Acho melhor eu prestar + atenção na aula chata de Matemática, + e muito + interessante ficar pensando naqueles olhos azuis e cabelos loiros nyah!S2

-Ei Hinata!

-Sim Naruto-kun?

-vamos fazer o trabalho na quinta?

-hai!

-Naruto e Hinata!o que vocês tão falando no meio da aula? Ú.ú

-Sensei só estávamos marcando o dia para o trabalho ^^

-ok,ah Hinata,Sakura,Ino,Gaara,Shouji e Naruto vocês por um acaso sabem onde seus amigos Temari e Shikamaru foram parar?

Nos fizemos uma cara de ``não sabemos de NADA´´ e falamos

-Não sabemos de nada sensei -_-

--------------------------------------Na hora do Recreio-----------------------------------------

Decidi agradecer a Tenten!

-Tenten Obrigada por me ajudar...

Ela me interrompeu com uma voz de ´´é melhor você me obedecer´´ú.ú

-Ei Hinata -_- vê se na quinta vocês não vão fazer o trabalho na sua casa. To afim de me diverti um pouquinho com o Neji *sorriso pervo*

-EI! Ú.Ú

-ah e volte +- umas 19:00 e não entre no quarto do Neji -_-

-EI VOCÊ...

-Adeus..-_- *se afasta*

-SUA MALDITA!

AHHHHHHHH odeio ela ODEIO ela

-Ei Hinata pare de soltar fogo pelas ventas e vem lanchar com a gente(Sakura)

-Ok *ainda com raiva*

Fomos no sentar de baixo de uma mangueira,eu comecei a contar tudo, e Sakura fala:

-Provavelmente o tio-pevertido do Naruto não vai estar lá!Essa é a sua chance!

-simmmmmmmmmmm!

-Hinata-chan!

-Sim,Naruto-kun?

-Hoje você vai na aula de informática?Seu pai deixou?

-sim!

-Vamos juntos?

-h..ai!

-ok,13:00 eu te espero em frente do banco do Tio Patinhas!ah e o trabalho pode ser quinta na minha casa logo após a aula?

-pode sim ^^

----------------------------------No curso de Informática------------------------------

nyahhh *.*! Os alunos sentavam em dupla nos computadores! E eu fazia dupla com o Naruto-kun!

-Você quer qual lugar Hinata-chan?

-qualquer um ta bom ^^

-ok

-você tem computador em casa?

-sim eu tenho =D tem MSN?

-tenho sim ^^

Nossa conversa estava tendo um clima legal + de repente vi uma _criatura_ figura masculina parar em frente ao Naruto e falo:

-Naru-chan!É você mesmo?

-Sasuke-kun!

-é você! Que saudades *abraça Naruto*

-*retribui o abraço* eu também

QUE ******* É ESSA?Quem esse garoto pensa que é para abraça MEU Naruto-kun?!


	3. Chapter 3

Demorei..na verdade já estava um bom tempo com essa parte feita..só estava com preguiça de termina esse cp e postar

Então para a fic não ficar parada resolvi postar esse cp menor que os outros(e olha que eles são pequenos) vou tentar fazer um pouco maior o próximo cp ^^

Ah..AMEI o rewiews da jigoku seiko ' ^^ ,concordo o Naruto é muito legal como uke xD + pretendo deixar esse fic bem shoujo(só um pouco de shonen-ai para irritar a Hinata xD)

Sigam o exemplo da jigoku seiko '! deixem rewiews!

Vamos a fic:

* * *

Adivinhem :

1-Estava feliz por um belo encontro entre velhos amigos

2-Dei ataques pela cena_ fofa_

3-Fiz uma cara de psicopata e me imaginei em varias senas matando o Sasuke-_kun_ de maneiras BASTANTES sangrentas!

-EI VOCÊS!Ú.Ú *aura de uma fera psicopata*

Todos da sala se assustaram com meu grito

-eh que dizer.. a aula já vai começar!^^*

-que susto Hina-chan ^^,Sasuke essa e minha + nova grande amiga e fofa Hinata

-Prazer eu sou o ex...

Por alguma razão o Naruto deu um maior soco na costa do Sasuke O_O

-O_o eh eu sou ex amigo da escola dele -__- + ainda somos melhores amigos

-Eh Hina-chan ele e eu somos melhores amigos ^^

-Hey Sasuke vamos sentar o professor deve chegar em poucos estantes -_-

-ok Kiba

Esse tal de Kiba coloco os olhos em mim e fico me encarando..me encarando..me encarando...

-Fofa ;D *pisca o olho e joga sorriso '´charmoso''para Hinata*

- 3.3

De repente uma pessoa,provavelmente o sensei de informática, entrou correndo pela porta e foi na frente...

-Se sentem. Eh..Boa Tarde sou Hatake Kakashi o sensei de Informática de vocês esse ano ^^

A aula ocorreu tranqüilamente e graças a Kami-sama que vive nos céus nenhum Sasuke-_kun _e Kiba-hentai veio nos atazanar.O clima entre ele e eu estava ótimo + chegou a hora da pausa...

-Hina-chan você vai lanchar?

-hai ^^

-entao vamos para lanchonete juntos e..

-Naru-chan!*pula nas costas do Naruto* eu e o Kiba vamos com vocês !

-OQ?O_O

-Claro Sasuke-kun ^^ *joga Sasuke no chão*

-Hina-_chan_ não se importa,_né?*_joga olhar mortal para Hinata*

-cl..aro que não O.o

-Hehe!Hinata você tem namorado?

-Não e nem vai ser você Kiba ú.ú

-Então vai ser quem Hina-_chan?_Será que vai ser um certo loirinho de olhos azuis?*sorriso psicopata*

_-_Eh...

-Quem é esse loiro?O_O você nunca me falo nada Hina-chan _

-Não e ninguém Naruto-kun, é só brincadeira do Sasuke_-kun_

Era coisa minha ou o Sasuke estava me provocando? MALDITO Uchiha Sasuke!E o Naruto-kun é doido?Como ele não pode desconfiar nenhum pouquinho que é ele?ele é tão inocente..tão fofuxo kyah S2 e me chamou de novo de fofa *//////*

-Hina-chan por que ta vermelha? Ta com febre?

-*se recupera* não é nada,não ^^

O Sasuke estava agindo de uma maneira bem estranha com o Naruto..e o pior o sorriso do Naruto para o Sasuke era meio estranho meio feliz d+ de tudo é que a pausa não queria terminar e o Kiba tava babando em cima de mim -__-

-----------------------Quinta-feira no caminho para casa do Naruto-------------------------

É HOJE! Minha chance de ficar sozinha com o Naruto-kun finalmente chegou!Eu estava toda arrumada ,perfumada e andando confiante pela rua quando vejo uma figura de cabelos negros e rebeldes parando na minha frente.

-olha só quem esta aqui se não é a Hina-_chan_

-Uchiha Sasuke? O_O

-sim,para onde você esta indo?

Decidi mentir para ele -_- não ia dar a chance para aquele _cabra-macho-confiante _estragar tudo!

-Vou para o shopping

-Ele fica p outra direção e..

De alguma maneira Sakura estava olhando para nós que dizer BABANDO EM CIMA DO SASUKE.

-Hinata! Quem é esse?

-Ele é..

-Sou Sasuke,o namorado dela *pisca para Sakura*

-ahhhhhh *derrete*

-OQ? O_O

-Não somos _amor_?

-AMOR? Você sabe que eu gosto é do Na..Nakus..zu

-AHA! Você ta afim do Naruto!

-OQ? Eu não estou não!

Não era necessário que aquele_ traste_ soubesse dos meus sentimentos pelo Naruto

-an? Então o Sasuke-kun ta livre? *sorrizinho*

- -_- * finge que não escuta Sakura e se vira p Hinata* é claro que esta! Venha vou provar isso! Ú.ú *arrasta Hinata pelo meio da rua*

-HEY VOCES 2! Não entendi nada -_-

-------------------Em frente de alguma casa-------------------

-EI

-Essa é a minha casa,vem *pega as mãos de hinata e arrasta ela para dentro*

-----------------------------lá dentro-------------------------------

-Na? Naruto-kun?o que você ta fazendo aq?

-Eu pedi para o Sasuke ir te buscar,não podemos fazer hoje na minha problema de fazer aqui? *sorri*

-claro q não *.*

-Hey Naruto?

-Que Sasuke?

-E minha retribuição?

-de que? O_O

-*empurra naruto para parede* por chamar a Hina-_chan_

-O_o

-Sasuke...você..

-:O

-xiii *coloca um dedo nos lábios do garoto* vou pegar meu premio de retribuição agora!*começa a beijar naruto*

-OQ??????????/AHHHHHHHHHH O_O

QUE DIABOS!!?? O pior de tudo o Naruto não reclamo de nada ele só...retribuiu o beijo com a mesma vontade de ´´comer e se comido''.Ele começou a acariciar o cabelo e depois o rosto do Naruto-kun T_T eu não consigo +...

-*voz chorosa*Vocês...se larguem...agora *aura demoníaca* AGORA!Ú.Ú *pega sasuke pela camisa e joga ele longe* ú.ú

-Hinata! Que isso? O_O

-vocês 2..BAKAS!*sai correndo para porta + acaba batendo de cabeça em uma pessoa que entrava e cai no chão*

-Ei você tudo bem?O_O pq ta chorando? A queda foi tão forte assim?

-é que...BUAAAAAAA..*aponto para Naruto e Sasuke* a queles 2 idiotas T_T

-Naruto? O_O..entendi vamos *pega mão da Hinata e leva ela para uma lanchonete*

-------------------Na lanchonete-------------------

-E então ele começou a beijar o Naruto-kun e..BUAAAA T_T

-Entendo...eu sou o irmão do Sasuke,Itachi

-AN? O_O

Agora que eu percebi que estava contando tudo para um homem que eu tinha simplesmente esbarrado na hora do desespero e.e e ainda por cima irmão do Sasuke..pensando bem o Itachi e bonito... + Não importa é melhor eu ir..

-Obrigada por me ouvir e desculpa..

-Calma não vai embora ^^ olha eu sei que meu irmão anda se refrestelando para cima do Naruto e não é de hoje isso..Nos morávamos na antiga cidade que o Naruto 2 sempre foram grandes amigos,a única pessoa que Sasuke deixou consolá-lo depois da morte de nossos pais foi sou grato a força que o Naruto deu para o Sasuke + eu NÃO

-AH!O_O

-Desculpe...Não quero o Sasuke namorando com o Naruto.

-Você tem preconceito?

-Não -_- eu só sei que o Sasuke é tão vamos falar..apegado ao Naruto que ele assumiu um sentimento grande por ele..+ eu sei que o Sasuke não o ama de verdade.E o Naruto era muito frágil e agora com a morte de seus pais ficou ainda +..Eu conheço muito os sentimentos do Sasuke e do Naruto quero evitar que no final ambos se machuquem..

-Nossa..então..

-Eu quero que você me ajude a separar esses 2 e..

-gomen..eu amo muito o Naruto..eu sei que se ele descobrisse uma coisa dessas ele ia ficar muito triste...E o Sasuke também ele ia ficar muito chateado,eu não me importo nenhum pouco do Sasuke me odiar..eu odeio ele e provavelmente ele também me odeia..+ se ele também ia acabar odiando você e não consigo pensar em 2 irmãos sem pais brigados ...

sigam o exemplo da jigoku seiko '! deixem rewiews!


	4. Chapter 4

Como prometido!Um capitulo maior que os outros xD (pelo menos estar maior que os outros xD)

Nenhum reviews D: _

Sei que a fic não ta legal + pelos menos deixem reviews D:

Vamos a fic:

Bom..tudo ocorreu tranqüilamente,eu e o Itachi estávamos conversando..ele é uma boa pessoa,divertido!Só que uma garota de repente para em frente da nossa mesa na lanchonete..

-Sakura..Itachi? Vocês dois juntos? O_O ú.ú

-KONAN?

Eu e o Itachi falamos ao mesmo tempo..só que a voz do Itachi era de nervosismo..

-Hinata..sua maldita!Eu te contei todas as minhas angustias da minha separação com o meu ex namorado..e você estava com ele esse tempo todo D: cretina!

-AN?

-Konan eu..

A Konan é minha vizinha..ela tem 25 anos..nunca gostei muito dela..+ dei apoio na hora que ela estava no fundo do poço por causa de seu namorado...

-An coisa nenhuma! ú.ú e você seu pedófilo!Me trocou por uma criança!Eu NÃO aceito ISSO!O ITACHI É MEU!

Que vergonha todos da lanchonete estava olhando para nossa cara,vendo o barraco que a Konan estava fazendo por ciúmes D: eu corei de vergonha...

-Konan! eu já terminei com você me deixa em paz ú.ú

-NÃO TERMINOU COISA NENHUMA!

-Agora eu estou com a Hinata! *começar beijar Hinata com violência*

-OQ?

DEUSSSSSSSSSSSS! Que isso! Aquele homem todo lindo me beijou *.*..QUE RAIOS DE PENSAMENTO É ESSE? Por que ele ta me beijando ahhhhh agora corei ainda +

-*para de beijar Hinata* agora me deixa em paz sua chata!ú.ú *joga dinheiro em cima da mesa e arrasta Hinata para bem longe*

---------------Em um lugar bem longe da maluca da Konan----------------------

-Hinata! Desculpa! Mais eu tinha que me livrar daquela maluca! Já fazia 3 meses que ela não aceitava o fim do namoro!eu não agüentava mais _

-Itachi você ta bem? O_O

-To sim..obrigado por me ajudar..

-''OBRIGADO''? Ú.Ú

-O_O

-coisa nenhuma! Você me beijou na frente daquele bando de pessoas! E se o Naruto-kun visse? *aura assustadoramente assustadora*EM?Ainda fez a Konan pensar mau de mim!E se ela abrir a boca e falar para os meus pais? Ú.ú e afinal quantos anos você tem?

-Desculpa O_ tenho 25..o que posso fazer para retribuir e a ajuda e acalmar sua aura maligna? E para você não contar a verdade para Konan?

-bom...hehehe..você vai me ajudar com o Naruto-kun!

-só isso?

-é! Você vai ter que estar ao meu dispor a hora que eu quiser! + você não precisa impedir o namoro dos dois! Mais não facilite!OUVIU? Ú.Ú

-ok..hehe'

Ta bom..eu gostei do beijo e tudo mais! + é sempre bom ter um aliado! E ele é perto do Sasuke!

-----------------------No outro dia..na escola---------------

Mais uma vez não fiz o trabalho D: será que um dia faremos ele?

-HINA-CHANNNNNNNNNN!

-*voz demoníaca* Naruto

-O_o

-ops *voz doce* Naruto-kun ^^

-Desculpa pelo que aconteceu ontem..*cora* não queria te deixar chocada...ainda somos amigos,né?

-.....eh sim...

-Sei que você não esta acostumada com esses tipos de coisa! *cora ainda +* aquele Sasuke é um babaca! Não devia ter feito aquilo! Eu não queria,eu não gostei..

-CHEGA!digo..você corando assim faz parecer que gostou

-Hina-chan! Eu não gostei!ok?

-ok!

É claro que você gostou -_- pensa que eu não percebi sua vontade de "comer e ser comido''?

-vamos esquecer isso!

-eu vou tentar =)

-vamos para sala de aula!

-haii!

----------------------------Na sala de aula---------------------------

-OHAYO MATSURA-SENSEI!

-Ohayo..Crianças..como vocês já devem saber,pos são fofoqueiros, a professora Carla esta com câncer..eu todas as segundas e quintas no tempo de vocês de ciências vou ficar na sala dela

-Sensei! e as aulas de ciências?

-Deixe eu termina -_ professor novo vai dar aula de ciências para vocês!

-VIVA!!!!!!

-CALEM A BOCA SEUS MALDITOS PIRRALHOS Ú.Ú

-O_O

-E como anda o preparo dos trabalhos?E vocês Hinata e Naruto? Ficaram aquele dia falando tanto nisso..já terminaram?

-Nem conseguimos começar sensei -_-

-Por que Hinata?

-Pergunte ao Naruto -_-

-*encara Naruto* por que?

-AH!é que..meu..meu tio! Ele passou mau e eu tive que levar ele para o médico

-ok *desconfiado* vou avisando sexta da semana que vem vou querer os trabalhos prontos!

-----------------------------------Sábado de manha------------------------

-Hinata!Hinata!ACORDA!

-O_O..Neji...?

Só que em vez do Neji me dar a "ordem'' quem deu foi a maldita da Tenten

-Tome seu banho e vá comprar pão!

-Cale sua boca! O que você ta fazendo aqui a essa hora da manha? Ú.ú

-vim tomar café com meu Neji-kun,com seus tios e com a _priminha pirralha_ dele ^^

-EU TENHO SUA IDADE! E compre vocês mesmo o pão!

-Final de semana passado eu que comprei,agora é sua vez! Anda levanta!

-maldição..saiam do meu quarto!principalmente você sua maldita! Ú.ú *se levanta e vai em direção ao banheiro*

--------------------------------Na padaria----------------------------------

-Olha quem vem ai! Bom dia Hinata-chan!

-Bom dia Tio do Pão ^^.Por favor me de 10 pães franceses!

-Ok! Custa R$ 3,60 ^^

-ok =D Tchau *pega o pão e da o dinheiro e vai para fora*

A manha seria um pouco mais tranqüila se eu não tivesse encontrado com ela no meio do caminho de volta para casa...

-Hinata?...Ú.Ú

-Konan O_O eu..

-Cale-se ú.ú me diga você esta ou não com MEU Itachi?

Ai! Que droga..trato é trato...

-Ei..você não viu *cora em lembrar* nos dois se beijando..quer prova maior que essa?

...

-BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAA T_T

-O_o

-Tu..tudo bem Hinata eu sei quando .e.. perco..eu sempre amei muito o Itachi...então depois de 3 meses insistido..é hora de desistir T_T desculpe alguma coisa...e... NUNCA MAIS FALE COMIGO SUA MOCREIA Ú.Ú *sai andando e faz questão de esbarrar na Hinata*

-AI! *sussurra* sua doida -_- bom..é hora de voltar para casa..

--------------------------------------Na casa da Hinata-------------------------------

-Hinata! Você demorou papai já estava ficando preocupado D: *agarra Hinata*

-calma papai! Já estou de volta ^^

Na mesa no café meu pai contou os planos para o final de semana...

-Nesse final de semana eu tenho uma reunião com os senhores Madara e Akasuna .Vamos passar esse final de semana todo no Hotel Nanashi.

-AN? Não me diga que o filho e sobrinho do senhor Madara vão estar lá? O_O

-Aham

-O_O Não acredito da ultima vez o besta do Tobi me afogo na piscina *raiva* e o maldito do Deidara encheu meu travesseiro de minhoca

-Minha querida..vocês tinham 12 anos naquela época -_- tenho certeza que eles já amadureceram

-Pos eu não ú.ú....não me diga que a Tenten vai com a gente? O_O

-Sim eu vou =)

-O QUE? O-o Papai não quero que ela vá!

-Ela vai sim! Ela já esta a 2 anos namorando seu primo!Já faz parte da família!

-aff -__-

--------------------------12:30 no Hotel Nanashi-----------------

-Bem vindos Senhor e senhora Hyuuga ^^ Bem vindos Senhor Neji e senhora Tenten!

Ele se chamava é alto de cabelos negros e compridos,olhos verdes *.* e sabia o nome de todos os hospedes!Ele,Deidara,Tobi e o Sasori brincávamos juntos pelo pai é zelador do hotel.

-Bom dia Senhorita Hinata *pega mão Hinata e beija* a quanto tempo não nos vemos! A senhorita fico muito bonita *sorriso pervo*

-Largue a mão dela seu idiota *da um soco na barriga de Hiko*

-Pai! Não faz isso com ele!Hiko-kun que bom te ver!Vejo que virou recepcionista! Que bom ^^ e seu pai como esta?

-x.x *se recupera* =) ele esta muito bem!

O caminho todo passei conversando com o Hiko-kun ^^ ele é muito legal

-Chegamos no quinto andar,ele esta reservado para a família Madara,Akasuna e Hyuuga ^^.Boa estadia!

Boa estadia? Hehe eu acho que ainda vou morrer nesse hotel..hotel que eu acho muito tem 10 andares..sendo que o quinto e o décimo são para só uma famí pai e os Senhores Madara e Akasuna sempre alugavam o quinto andar quando tinham uma reunião na empresa.

-Hinata-chan já que a Tenten esta com a gente..você ter que dividir o quarto com ela

-NUNCA! Pai prefiro dormi com o Deidara e o Tobi ú.ú e sei que o Sasori nunca ia dar o quarto dele para mim.

-Ei nunca vou deixar você dormi com aqueles dois!

-POR QUE NEJI? No quarto deles tem uma cama de casal e uma de solteiro! E você prefere ficar a sos com a chata da Tenten..ou você agora ta preferindo ficar no quarto com 2 homens idiotas?

-Tudo bem! Pai deixe ela ficar lá..alem disso o meu quarto e do lado do dela qualquer coisa eu salvo ela e dou um catiripapo nos 2 idiotas -__-

-aff ok! + se algo acontecer eu vou deixar os 2 de castigo!

-haiiii

Fui para o meu quarto..

-*bate na porta*

-Entra

-*abre e entra no quarto* oi =)

-Hina-channnnnnnnn! *pula em cima de Hinata e faz os 2 caírem no chão* Que saudades de você! *.*

-hey Tobi,seu idiota sai de cima dela *tira Hinata* Oi hinata ^^

-Oi Sasori-kun

-Oi Hinata-chan =) hehe você cresceu!Será que ainda continua sendo aquela pirralha chorona de antes?

-Oi Deidara Ú.U *chuta canela do Deidara* é claro que não *sorriso falso*

-ai xD e ai como andam as coisas?

-Tudo ótimo -__-

-Esse seu ótimo foi + para tudo péssimo

-hai,hai..ah posso dormi no quarto de vcs 2?

-Por que? A princesinha não tinha um quarto só para ela?

- -_- o Neji veio com a namorada dele..eu em recuso em dormi no mesmo quarto que ela

-Hey,hey Sasori-kun *.* por que você não vem dormi comigo o e com o Deidei-chan?

-Tobi,Nunca vou larga a tranqüilidade do meu quarto para ficar com vocês -_-

-Ah eu sabia que o Sasori ia falar isso -_- pos bem eu durmo na cama de solteiro e vocês na de casal..

-Me recuso de dormi com o Tobi

-Você quer que eu durma com ele na cama de casal?-__-

-Isso mesmo! Olha para aquele idiota*aponta para o Tobi que estava fazendo caretas para tentar fazer Sasori sorrir*você acha que ele vai fazer alguma coisa com você durante a noite?

-Tudo bem -_- mais o motivo para isso tudo é que você se recusa a dormi em uma cama com outro macho que não seja seu pai,né? Ele REALMENTE não faz nada de estranho a noite,né?

-é isso mesmo! Me recuso a dormi com outro macho!

Trinnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn(sim é um telefone)

-hehe! Deixa que eu atendoooooo =) *atende telefone* ok!

-Quem era?

-Deidei-channnnnnn é hora do almoço *sai correndo para fora do quarto*

-Esse garoto tem mesmo 16 anos?

-Ele é só um pouco alterado..vamos

Na hora do almoço...

-Hoho! Como a sua doce Hinata-chan creceu!!e ficou bela

-doce é? *bebe o refrigerante*

-Você também me acha doce Deidei-chan? *sorriso falso*

-Oh! Será q a doce Hinata esta interessada em meu sobrinho

-*engasga* o_o

-*sorriso mais falso ainda* Claro que não..só quero saber o que meu velho amigo pensa de mim

-Hey, o que acha de casar meu sobrinho Deidara com a sua filha?

-NUNCA!

Todos tomaram um susto com o nosso berro

-Oh! Mais vocês sempre foram tão amigos!

-eu não sabia disso pai -_-

-Só se a Hinata-chan tiver interesse em outro não posso Casar você com meu ê gosta de outro garoto?

-O///O *cora e derruba os talheres no chão*eu..eh..bem..que

-Tudo bem não precisa falar -__-

-sério?...eu estava pensado em começar algo com a Hinata,concordo com meu tio..ela realmente fico bonita *pisca para Hinata*

-Cale-se Deidara *se recompondo*

-E como anda sua vida amorosa Sasori:

- -__- ainda não encontrei nenhuma garota que me interessasse,tirando minha mãe, nesse mundo

Passamos a tarde inteira na piscina! Foi muito divertido..morri de rir quando o Tobi chamou o Deidara de loiro gostoso perto de duas garotas que ele tava afim!O pobre Tobi ficou 5 minutos de baixo d'água ..chegando a noite eu fui dormi na cama junto com o Tobi e...

-Tobi-kun eu..

-zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

-nossa ele dorme rápido!

-sai de petcho de me mim

- e só o que me falta -_- ele fala dormindo

-maldixao!*chuta Hinata*

-AIIII -__- *se vira para acorda Tobi + toca a algo melado e gelado* ai que merda e essa..O_O baba -__- *correr pula na cama do Deidara* Seu loiro maldito! Acordaaaaaaaaaa ! -afff -__-

No final acabei dormindo na cama com o Deidara -_- o final de semana passou..foi divertido + chegou a hora de voltar a estudar!

------------Segunda de Manha----------

Todos da sala estavam agitados para saberem quem era o novo sensei...

-Ele esta atrasado..será que aconteceu alguma coisa?quero me livrar logo de vocês...

-Matsura-sensei quantos anos ele tem?

-Ele tem 25 anos

-owwwwwwwwwwwww!

Sensei quase matou Sakura,Ino,Shikamaru e Temari por falarem..e o pior que levei bronca também

-Ele é bem jovem!

-será que ele é bonito?

-aff que isso garotas! O papai aqui novinho dando sopa e vocês interessadas em um professor velho

-EI SHIKAMARU VOCE É O MEU NAMORADO!

-Velho o caramba!A final quase todas as meninas aqui da sala preferem os + velhos..ate mesmo a Hinata,ne?

-Ei não me envolva nisso -_-'

-SILENCIO!VCS NÃO SABEM CALAR A MALDITA BOCA?Ú.Ú

Uma pessoa entra na sala...

-*abre a porta* Bom dia eu sou Uchiha Itachi o novo professor de ciências de vocês

-O_O

-OWWWWW

-Sensei você é lindo!

-o_o

-Nossa! Ate a pobre Hinata fico com cara de idiota!Será que ela se apaixonou a primeira vista pelo sensei?

-Hinata?*vê Hinata* Hinata?O_o

-Itachi...? você é professor de ciências?

-sim...

-ANNN vocês se conhecem? :O

-eh vamos dizer que sim ^^

Nunca pensei que o Itachi fosse professor de ciências..um professor de ciências bonitão!

-Desculpa por me atrasar Matsura-senpai...Cadê ele?O_o..aff..vamos nos apresentar?vocês falam o seus nomes e depois eu deixo vocês fazerem perguntas para mim

Sakura é bem direta..

-Podemos fazer as perguntas primeiro?*sorriso besta*

-a vontade -_-

-O senhor tem namorada?

-Não

-De onde você conhece a Hinata?

-Ela foi na minha casa quinta passada

-hey! Mais ela não tinha ido fazer o trabalho na casa do Naruto?

-Será que esse foi o motivo para eles não terem feito o trabalho? :O

-Ela foi fazer o que lá?:O

-não pensem nada de errado -_- ela estava lá com meu irmão e o Naruto

-Você conhece o Naruto também!!

-sim -__-

-O senhor tem interesse em garotas + novas?

-depende + pode ficar tranqüila..não tenho interesse em você -_-

-HAHAHAHA

-obrigada-sensei -_- e na Hinata você tem?

Aquela maldita!tinha que colocar meu nome no meio

-hum

Como assim ''hum'' era para o Itachi ter brigado com ela!

-*cora* claro que ele não tem interesse em mim!Sakura sua idiota!

-Não sou idiota!an por que ficou corada!?

-hehe *se aproxima de Hinata e fica bemmmmm perto do rosto dela*Hinata-chan você fica fofa corada! Não tinha te visto assim antes..só com raiva é claro

Acho que ele tava tão concentrado em se livrar da Konan que nem presto atenção que eu fiquei corada quando ele me beijou -__-

-Sai! Ú.ú *tira Itachi de perto da Hinata* Sai de perto da Hina-chan!

-Na..naruto-kun

KYAHH S2 ele ficou com ciúmes!

-Ei olhe como você fala com seu professor! E eu não estava pretendendo beijar ela!

Não sei por que ficou ecoando na minha mente ''beijar,beijar,beijar'' é claro!por que ele me beijou!eu não tinha percebido + corei mais que o normal

-_

-ei Hinata você ta bem?

A Ino é mais esperta do que eu pensei

-Será que você ta assim por que o Itachi-sensei já te beijou?

- O/////O eh...

-SERIOOOOOO?

-NOSSA!

-E o Itachi-sensei não respondeu a pergunta se estava interessado nela! Então ele deve estar realmente..

-*cora muito,muito,muito* _

-JÁ CHEGA!Ei Ino não é? Você não insinue esse tipo de coisa! A Hinata e eu somos Aluna e professor!Não tivemos esse tipo de relação! Mais uma palavra desse tipo de vocês eu vou ser obrigado a levar vocês para diretoria no primeiro dia de aula Ú.ú! Hinata vá beber uma água para se acalmar e vocês Ino,Sakura e Naruto peguem o livro e o caderno e copiem o capitulo 12 todo!O resto da turma fica em silencio!

Nossa meu coração disparo! Ele é tão firme dando uma bronca *.* tão másculo *.* ah ele e muito bonito!

Deixe reviews e faça uma baka feliz xD


	5. Chapter 5

Oi Pessoal!xD vou tentar postar um capitulo da fic todos os sábados!

Deixem reviews!!

* * *

1 semana depois...

-*abre a porta, entra e a fecha com a força que usaria para derrubar um elefante* UCHIHA ITACHI! Ú.Ú

-Cof,cof *se engasga com café* o que foi Hinata? O_O

-''O QUE FOI?'' Ú.ú *sobe em cima da mesa dos professores e agarra a gola da camisa de Itachi* Eu é que te pergunto! O QUE AQUELE TRASTE TA FAZENDO AQUI? Ú.Ú

Vamos voltar a uns 10 minutos a traz....

-*entra na escola* que dia mais bonito *..* tenho certeza que essa vai ser uma boa semana!

-KYAHHHH *.* você é tão bonito

-Ei! Você não tem vergonha de falar isso para ele?

-Tudo bem! Já estou acostumado com isso *sorri*

-*derrete* seu sorriso é tão lindo quanto você!*.*

O que aquele bando de garotas retardadas estão fazendo ali perto da arvore? Tem um garoto no meio delas..quem será?

-Quantos anos você tem? *.*

-16

-kyahhhhh *.*

-*sussurra* eu conheço essa voz..*se aproxima do grupo de garotas* O_o

-Hinata?

-UCHIHA SASUKE? O_O + o que você ta fazendo aqui?

-O que? Ele que é irmão do Itachi-sensei?

-Da para se notar *.* ambos são tão lindos

-O que você acha que um garoto de 16 anos esta fazendo em uma escola?

-O_O

-*encosta Hinata na arvore* hum...de hoje e em diante vou ser seu coleginha de turma ^^

* aproxima a boca no ouvido de Hinata e sussurra* Sua mocreia..o Naruto agora é todinho meu! *beija pescoço da Hinata*

-OQUE?? O_O VOCES DOIS ESTAO NAMORANDO?

-*se solta de Sasuke* eu...*abaixa a cabeça e aperta os punhos* eu..

-''eu'' o que _Hinata-chan? _*sorriso falso* =)

-*levanta a cabeça e encara Sasuke com fúria* EU TE ODEIO! *soca Sasuke e sai correndo em direção a sala de aula*

-*cai no chão*_

-SASUKE? TUDO BEM?

-Hinata você é doida?

Voltando para sala de aula...

-Comece a se explicar! *começa a enforca Itachi*

-Ele vai estudar aqui e..cof cof Hinata para de aperta meu pescoço x.x

-Ú.Ú VOCE É DOIDO? E O NOSSO ACORDO?

-Des..culpa x.x

-NÃO *larga o pescoço + se agarra a gola da camisa novamente*

-Hinata-chan O_O você ta me dando medo

-VOCE VAI TER + MEDO SE NÃO FALAR LOGO! Ú.Ú

-Ok...Com a morte de nossos pais..estava difícil manter a casa com meu salário..então a escola ofereceu essa vaga de graça para o Sasuke estudar e..

Que droga os alunos chegaram na sala...e naquela distancia tava parecendo que nos dois estávamos quase se beijando

-O_o SENSEI? HINATA?!!!

-OWWWWWWWWWW

-Crianças..não é isso que vocês estão pensado

-Sensei! estava na cara que vocês iam se beijar e..

*começa a soluçar* T _T BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

-Que foi Hinata? O_o

-*solta camisa e senta na mesa de cabeça baixa* eu..T_T tudo bem Itachi T_T + acho que agora vou ter menos chances que antes D:

-Hina-channnn *fica do lado dela* esse sensei baka fez algo com você?*começa a acariciar os cabelos de Hinata como consolo*

-Ele não fez nada Naruto-kun T_T

-Aff Desculpa Hinata..mais não posso fazer nada...Vocês entrem e vá junto com a Hinata para ela beber água e se acalmar

-Hai sensei *ajuda Hinata a descer da mesa* vamos Hina-chan

-ha..i T_T *sai da sala junto com Naruto*

-Bom ..A Hinata ficou triste com uma noticia ..

-Ú.Ú EI! Você não foi você que fez a minha prima chorar,né?ú.ú

-Olha como você me trata ú.ú ela estava só nervosa..*olha para cara de Sasuke que estava com um olho roxo* Sasuke quem foi que fez isso em você?

-Foi a Hinata

-Mais também ele tinha agarrado ela na frente de todo mundo!

-Isso é verdade?

-EI POR QUE VOCE AGARROU A HINATA? Ú.Ú

-Neji eu sou o professor! Deixe que eu que resolvo os problemas!

-Desculpa sensei..

-Sasuke! Me responda

-Sim + só foi uma brincadeira e eu que levei o soco no olho..

-Sasuke! Você deixou a Hinata muito nervosa! *lembra de como foi horrível se enforcado pela Hinata*Quando ela voltar peça desculpas a ela ú.ú.Mesmo sendo o seu primeiro dia aqui vou mandar você para coordenação,chegando lá copie o 3 capitulo!

- + onii-san...

- -_-'' + nada! Você fez a Hinata chorar e ficar irritada!Pensasse nisso antes de fazer a besteira!Agora vá!

-Hai T_T *vai p coordenação*

-Sensei posso ir no banheiro?

-Não -_- pensa que eu não sei que você quer ir a traz do Sasuke?!

-+ ele fez isso com a Hinata e..

-Se você continuar também vai para coordenação!

Indo para Naruto e Hinata..

-Hina-chan se acalme! O que aconteceu?

-Não foi nada Naruto-kun

-Tudo bem se você não quiser me contar *fica BEM perto do rosto de Hinata*

-Naruto-kun ?O////O

-*limpa uma lagrima que estava correndo pelo rosto de Hinata* se acalme..onegai..

OMG! Meu coração esta palpitando MUITO!

-*abraça Hinata* isso ajuda?

-h..ai O/////O

-*se desfaz do abraço e beija testa de Hinata* vamos?

-O///O h..ai

--você fica fofa corada ^^ *segura a mão dela*

*.............* Pena que ele não beijou minha boca!Mais foi bom caminhar ate a sala de aula de mãos dadas com ele!

Voltando para sala de aula...

-E é assim que...

-*abre porta* Voltamos sensei..

-ok =D *sorri em vê os dois de mãos dadas e Hinata corada* Vejo que acalmou a Hinata-chan ^^

-sim *sorri*

-Ela fica fofa corada!

-concordo com o sensei!

-O///O vocês dois estão me deixando envergonhada

-kkk

-kk,sentem

-Sensei cadê o Sasuke-kun?

-Ele foi para coordenação

-Por que?

-Ele que fez a Hinata ficar assim

-Serio?por que?

-Isso não importa!Agora os dois peguem o caderno e copiem o dever do quadro para não se atrasarem

-hai

Na coordenação ....

-Licença..

-Ok.. Uchiha Sasuke?! O que faz aqui?o que foi isso no seu rostinho *preocupada*

-Shizune-san..isso foi só um acidente..o Itachi me mandou aqui para copiar o 3 capitulo..

-:O tudo bem..parece que você não quer falar sobre isso *sorri* pode sentar do meu lado ^^

Ah! Pelo amor de Deus ta na cara que essa mulher só ta me tratando bem por causa do meu irmão -_-''

-*abre o livro* O_O esse capitulo tem 5 folhas!

-Nossa..isso vai demorar um pouco,né?

-eh -_-''

Depois de 2 horas chega a hora do lanche...

-estou com fome..x.x

-desculpa..não posso te liberar sem o consentimento do Itachi-san

-*abre a porta*Sasuke? Já terminou de copiar?

-Não,se não,não estaria aqui seu idiota!

-EI! Sou seu professor e irmão mais velho! Me respeite!Pode sair para o recreio

-ufa! *começa a sair da coordenação*

-ei! Não pense que pode ir para o pátio..você vai ficar comigo na sala dos professores e depois volta direto para coordenação

-ú.ú hai D: + tenho que comprar meu lanche e..

-Deixa que eu compro..conheço muito bem seus gostos! Agora vá DIRETO para salados professores

-hai D:

--------------------Na lanchonete da escola----------

-Itachi-kun cadê o Sasuke?

-Ele foi para sala dos professores

-desculpa..por você fazer essas coisas com seu irmão e..

-tudo bem ^^ alem disso ele mereceu! E esse recreio e como pedido de desculpas por te colocado o Sasuke na escola..

-HINA-CHANNN vem lanchar comigo!

-*sorri* vai lá aproveitar o intervalo com o Naruto

-hai *retribui o sorriso* ate + sensei =D

kyahh *.* o intervalo foi muiiito legal!Eu e o Naruto-kun lanchamos como sempre de baixo de uma mangueira e sozinhos *.* Mais logo ele acabou e tivemos que voltar p sala de aula....

-OHAYO MATSURA-SENSEI!

-Ohayo -_- onde esta o aluno novo?

-Ele esta na coordenação

-Primeiro dia de aula e ele já arrumou confusão? O que ele fez?

-Agarrou a Hinata no meio do pátio..

-O_O nossa alem de um bando de malucos agora essa sala tem um pervertido -_-''.A Diretora vai vim aqui da um aviso para vocês..

-*abre a porta* Olá turma

-Oi Tsunade-sama!(alguém ainda tinha duvidas que ela que ia ser a diretora?Isso quase regra em todas as fics)

-Bom..todo ano nos realizamos uma olimpíada..ano passado foi de historia..nesse ano vai ser de Matemática

-D:

-Não vou conseguir o premio

-O_O ONEGAI TSNADE-SAMA MUDE X.X

-NÃO -_-'' O premio vai ser 2 ingressos com tudo pago no melhor parque de diversões da da cidade,O Parque de diversões Nanashi (não tenho muita criatividade..por isso a maioria das coisas vão se chamar Nanashi xD)

-Serio?

-vou estudar feito um condenado x_x

-esperem eu termina -_-'' o segundo ingresso só pode ser dado para alguma pessoa da escola

-Tsunade-sama a senhora não tinha falado que iam ser 3 ingressos?

-Não,decidi da o 3 ingresso para o professor da turma que ganhar + podem ficar tranqüilos por que ele não vai vigiar os 2 estudantes que estiverem no você vai ficar responsável pela turma da Carla nessa olimpíada e o Itachi fica com essa turma.

-Que dia vai ser?

-1 de Març e boa sorte

----------------Na hora da saída------------------

-Itachi-sensei!

-Hai,Hinata-chan?

-Soube dos ingressos para olimpíada? *...* Essa pode ser uma boa chance de eu sair com o Naruto-kun!

-é ^^ então quer ajuda para estudar?

-Mas você não e o professor de ciências? -_-

-Na verdade eu sou muito bom em Matemática ^^

-sérioooooo? *.*

-Mas não sei se você vai precisar de ajuda..não é você que sempre fica em segundo lugar nas olimpíadas?

-*raiva* esse é o problema ú.ú nunca consigo ficar em primeiro lugar! Você vai me ajudar?

-Ok! As terças,quartas e sextas as 14:00 você pode ir lá em casa estudar? São os dias que o Sasuke sai para jogar bola

-posso..aquela bicha perigosa joga futebol? O_o

-Não chame ele de bicha perigosa,ainda sou irmão dele,sabia?

então...

-Hinata vamos logo para casa!

-Já to indo Neji!Tchau Itachi

-tchau

-----------------------1 dia do treinamento de Hinata na casa do Itachi--------------------

YOSHIIII! Vou me esforçar bastante para Ganhar esses ingressos!Hinata,Ganbarimasu!! (semelhanças com a Kobato do anime Kobato? É mera coincidência )

_-_**_Konnichiwa_**_Fujimoto-kun!!_

-**Konnichiwa** Itachi-kun!

-Konnichiwa Hinata-chan..entre

-haiii

-vou te dar aula no meu quarto..

-O QUE? O_O

-calma sua bobinha..lá tem uma escada de incêndio,caso o Sasuke chegue antes da hora você sai por ela

-*cora* desculpe Itachi-kun

-ok,vamos

-haiiii *segue Itachi ate o quarto* Nossa seu quarto é lindo *.* Vejo que gosta de Rock!

-sim eu sei que ele é bonito..sim eu gosto,você gosta?

-aham ^^

-=D sente-se na mesa..

-hai *senta*

-*senta do lado de Hinata*nesse papel estão questões que provavelmente vão cair parecidas na prova..Tente resolvê-las qualquer coisa você me chama *se levanta*

-onde você vai?

-Vou preparar um lanche..não almocei hoje

-hai

10 minutos depois...

-Fiz alguns sanduíches..quer café ou suco?

-arigato ^^ café..ah já terminei

-ok *pega a folha e começa a avaliar* Hinata..

-hai?

-você acertou tudo -_-'' sua nerd

-HEY Ú.Ú

-Acho que isso vai ser difícil...escreva o que você tem dificuldade ou pelo menos um pouco

-hai..ta aqui

-ok..vou passar questões em base disso,ok?

-haiiiii

----------------------------------------dia 1 de Maio---------------------------------

Foi meio que fácil os estudos com o Itachi..+ ele realmente é muito inteligente!Na hora de vê os resultados ele foi junto comigo...

-Não consigo ver nada -_-

-AHHHH

-Que foi Hinata? O_o

-O Naruto-kun *...........* fico em primeiro lugar!

-Oh serio? PENSEI QUE VOCE ESTAVA TORCENDO PARA VOCE MESMA

-E estou sim *.....*

-Deixa eu vê..você ficou em segundo lugar de novo!pensei que tantas horas de esforços treinando você ia surgir efeito nessa sua maldição -_-"

-SEGUNDO LUGAR? O_O MALDIÇAOOOOOOOOOOOOO

-Hina-chan D: GOMENASAI

-Naruto-kun?Tudo bem

-Você queria ir muito,né?

-Ah Naruto,se você vir o Sasuke fale para ele que esse final de semana ele vai ter que ficar na casa dos nossos tios

Boa Itachi!Que bom que você pensou rápido!

-An?D: hai..se for assim..Hinata quer ir no parque comigo no sábado?

-Claro que sim *.............*

Deixem reviews!!ONEGAIIII! XD


	6. Chapter 6

Olá pessoal! HOHOHOHO * feliz* 2 Reviews!! *...*

Lullubell-sama! Arigato! *.......* prometo que não paro de escrever!!! *...........................*

Deza-L! xD obrigada!eles terminaram por que são tapados!vou inventar isso de ultima hora xD: "Os pais deles estavam no mesmo carro na hora do acidente!Foi terrível a cena do caminhão pegando o carro deles,muito trágico xD um mês depois do acidente eles tiveram que mudar de cidade..depois eles descobriram que se mudaram para mesma cidade.."

Ta bom,né?xD não consigo pensar em nada melhor que isso =P

Façam como as 3 almas abençoadas,Jigoku Seiko,Lullubell-sama e Deza-L! Deixem Reviews e façam uma baka feliz!

* * *

-*........* *andando ate a mesa com cara de baka-apaixonada*oHAYOOOOO

-Hinata que cara é essa?

-*suspira* não é nada Otooooo-san

-Ok -_-'' então é hoje que você vai para o parque Nanashi com seu colega

-sim *........*

-Tudo bem..Sabe que horas são?

-Não*...*

-14:30

-AN? O_O

-Você dormiu de mais sua tonta -_-

-AHHHHHH *sai correndo p banheiro* prometi de encontrar com O Naruto-kun 14:40

--------------------------------Em frente ao Parque de diversões Nanashi----------------------

-HINA-CHANNNN AQUI! *acenando*

-*ofegante* Desculpe Naruto-kun acordei um pouco tarde hoje He'

-Pensei que você não ia vim

-Desculpa

-Vamos entrar!

-haii!

-Que tal irmos agora na roda-gigante?

-ok ^^ *olha p roda-gigante* kyahhh que fila imensa x.x

-Hey vocês são os estudantes da Escola Nanashi(UAHAHA falei que não tenho criatividade p nomes? Então vou colocar um nome comum para escolas nas fics do Naruto)

-Hey vocês são os estudantes da escola Konoha?

-somos!

-Vocês não precisam enfrentar fila!

-*......*

-Entrem

-hai deixa eu te ajudar a subir Hina-chan*ajuda Hinata a subir*

-Arigato Naruto-kun ^///^

-kkk *senta do lado de Hinata e segura a Mao dela* Sabe Hinata...você sempre fica tão corada quando chego perto de você

-*segura a vermelhidão* serio?

-Aham *se aproxima e deixa seus lábios poucos centímetros um do outro*

-O/////////////////////////////////////////////////////O

-Viu? Em Hinata..você gosta de mim?

-eu..gogogogo

-xiii *beija Hinata..+ depois de 4 segundos para * gosto? *agora começa um beijo de língua*

-O///O *retribui beijo*

-*para* Hinata-chan você quer namorar comigo?

-O///O eu..eu nananamorarr com você? hai Naruto-kun!

-Arigato eu te amo Hina-chan! *começa outro beijo de língua*

Eu gosto de voceeeeee e gosto de ficar com você...

-*para o beijo* gomen Hina-chan *atende o Celular*

-hai...O/////////O *petrificada*

AHHHHHHHHH MALDITA PESSOA QUE ! Se eu souber quem foi,juro que mato!E por que essa musica TAO melosa como toque? Quem será?

-*desliga cel*Hina-chan meu tio esta me chamando! Ele disse que é urgente..não vou poder voltar

-Naruto-kun! Que pena D: e algo serio?

-Um pouco D: para compensar vamos sair amanha a tarde,no shopping? Eu te ligo para falar o horário

-hai! =D *

Depois que descemos da Roda-gigante ele se despediu de mim com outro beijo ardente! AH ESTOU FELIZ MUITO,MUITO FELIZ!Rapidamente eu e Itachi nos encontramos...

-Hinata-chan? Por que vocês esta sozinha e o Naruto?

-Ele recebeu uma ligação do seu tio e teve que ir para casa *....................*

-Eh? E Por que esse rostinho tão feliz?

-Quer saber?

-Claro!

-Mesmo,mesmo?

-Desembucha sua pirralha

-xD O Naruto-ku me beijou e pediu para eu namorar com ele!

-*faz cara assustadora* .....

-Itachi? O_o

-*abre sorriso besta* Que bom! Finalmente você conseguiu!

-Não me mate de susto xD

-já andou em todos os brinquedos?

-Não..x_x so deu tempo de irmos na Roda-gigante

-então você vem comigo?

-haii

Depois dele andarem nos brinquedos..

-AHAHAHHAHAHA não sabia que você ia gritar tanto!

-Cale a boca Uchiha!

-uahahaha

-To com fome x.x não tomei café nem almocei hoje

-OQ?você e doida?

-x.x vou comer algo aqui

-NÃO aqui só vende besteira provavelmente você vai passar mau se não comer algo que preste.A minha casa e perto vamos para La que eu preparo algo para você.

-Hai a comida do Itachi-kun e uma delicia *babando* o que você vai fazer?emmmmm?

-vamos sua doida esfomeada!

-hai *segue Itachi *

-Ouvi que tinha uns garotos invadindo as casas por onde eu moro

-serio? :O

-Aham

* * *

-Finalmente chegamos!!!! Meu estômago esta implorado *faz voz grossa* Quero comida do Itachi-sensei!

- -_- baka entra antes que a chuva aumente!

-haiii

Na cozinha...

-*abre geladeira* hum Hinata pode ir ate o quarto do Sasuke e pegar um livro branco na prateleira de livros escrito ''Comidas caseiras da tia Nenê'' ?

CABUMMMMMMMMMMM

-AHH O_O *olha p janela* ta chovendo muito!deixa q eu pego*anda ate o quarto*

-ahhh Cale a boca Sasuke!*ofega*

-an? O_O *coloca ouvido na porta

-ahhhh mais rápido onegai...ahhhhh

-só mais um pouquinho e eu..

-O_o *abre a porta* O_O

-Hinata?!

-Hina-chan !não olhe

-O QUE VOCES ESTAO FAZENDO?

-O que você acha queridinha? *fazendo questão de mostrar que estava pelado e por cima de Naruto*

-Hinata!*pega coberta*

-NÃO! *joga coberta longe* Naruto! Já esta na hora de falar para Hinata o nosso relacionamento! Se bem que já estava na cara!

-Naruto! SEU MENTIROSO!POR QUE VOCE ME PEDIU EM NAMORO SE VOCE VEIO PARA CA?

-Hinata o que ouve? *olha p quarto* O_O *cara de tacho*

-Hey Itachi-kun

-O_O

-ITACHI *Da tapa na cara de Itachi*ACORDA SEU IDIOTA!

-AI! O QUE VOCES ACHAM QUE ESTAO FAZENDO? SASUKE! EU NÃO TINHA FALADO PARA VOCE IR PARA CASA DE NOSSOS TIOS!E VOCE NARUTO NÃO TEM VERGONHA NA CARA?

-Itachi eu..

-CALE A BOCA SASUKE!

-Naruto por que você fez isso comigo?..você me beijou..falou que me amava..mas bastou um telefonema dele e você veio para Ca e fez essas coisas...

-Hinata eu ia termina com ele e..

-IA POS EU NUNCA MAIS FALO COM VOCES DOIS!POR MIM VOCES PODEM FICAR SE COMENDO ATE NO MEIO DA RUA QUE EU NÃO DOU A MININA! Ú.Ú SEUS MALDITOS VIADOS! *sai correndo para fora da casa*

-Hey HINATA!Vocês dois continuem aqui! tomem um banho e se vistam!AGORA! ´*corre atraz de Hinata*

Lá fora...

-Hinata *segura o braço de Hinata* Vamos voltar! Olha você esta toda molhada e..

-NÃO VOLTO PARA LA! Ú.Ú Eu não acredito que aquele maldito fez isso comigo! Juro que vou matar aqueles dois ú.ú NUNCA mais falo e nem olho para cara dele e..

-*abraça Hinata * Hinata-chan você pode chorar agora..

-Itachi... Porque?*começa a chorar* T_T eu..odeio ele! Ele tinha ate marcado um encontro..BUAAAAAAA

-Tudo bem..quer ir para sua casa?

-hai T_T

-vamos eu te levo de carro

Na casa de Hinata..

DING DONGGG!

-Quem será numa chuva dessas?*abre a porta* Hinata! *vê Hinata toda molhada e chorando e Itachi do lado dela também molhado*

-O que ouve minha filha?!Entrem!

-hai otoo-san T_T

-*fecha a porta* você não é o novo professor da escola?O que ouve com minha filha?

-ela..

-eu me perdi e me desesperei..ele me encontrou e me deu uma carona!

- E o seu amigo?

-ele teve que ir mais cedo..otoo-san eu só quero ir para o meu quarto tomar banho e dormi..onegai me deixa ir! T_T*cara de 100% tristeza*

-OK..

-Arigatou pela carona Itachi-sensei..boa noite pai *sobe em direção ao seu quarto*

-Hey você realmente não sabe o que aconteceu com ela?

-não eu só encontrei ela na rua chorando..ela tinha me dito que se perdeu

-Ok..tudo bem.

-vou indo

-orbigado por trazer minha filha

-hai tchau *sai*

No domingo...

-Aff porque eu que tenho que acorda aquela chata? *bate na porta* HINATA ACORDA

....

-NÃO FINJA QUE NÃO ESTA OUVINDO

...

-*abre a porta* Hinata acorda! Ú.Ú *olha p cama e vê um bando de cobertores por cima da Hinata* Hey já são 11:30!acorda sua preguiçosa e..

-*soluço de choro*

-você ta chorando? *pega e joga as cobertas no chão* O_O

-*cara de quem passou o tempo todo chorando* Não se mete Tenten T_T *chorando*

-Hey por que você esta chorando?-NÃO SE META! T_T

-Aconteceu alguma coisa com você e o Naruto ontem?..

-AH BUAAAAAA NÃO FALE ESSE MALDITO NOME

-aff você não quer me contar..tudo bem -_-''

-Vai embora!

-Sua idiota mimada *abre a janela* aqui ta parecendo um cemitério

-luz x.x

-Hinata!

-hai?

-*voz de indiferença*Vai para baixo tome seu café..quer ir no shopping com o Neji e comigo?

-AN?Ir com vcs 2?

-eh -_-'' você vem ou não vem?

-....tudo bem eu vou

Eu estou assustada a Tente sempre me odiou e agora esta me chamando para sair com e ela e com o Neji?Acho que ela esta tentando me animar! O_O

Façam como as 3 almas abençoadas,Jigoku Seiko,Lullubell-sama e Deza-L! Deixem Reviews e façam uma baka feliz!!!


	7. Chapter 7

xD pensei que esse cp nunca ia sair!

Respondendo ao Review da Deza-L:

UAHAHA xD(sei lá pergunte pro indeciso do Naruto xD)hai,hai ele REALMENTE não é de se jogar fora!

Esse olhar não é para o MEU Itachi,ne? *pessoa que tem obsessão pelo Itachi* Ele é meu ú.ú (inner:não ligue p essa doida da Hana ¬¬) xD eu também não sei como vou fazer isso xD eu esperando as idéias virem na minha cachola x.x.

Deixem Review e façam uma baka feliz!!!

* * *

-ahahahha!Você ficou ótima

-Não acredito! tantas roupas novas e lindas *........*

-VOCÊS DUAS!!!Ú.Ú

-O que foi Neji?

-*carregando milhares de sacolas* NÃO ME PERGUNTE O QUE FOI,HINATA Ú.Ú PAREM DE COMPRAR!

-Credo Neji-kun deixa eu e sua priminha nos divertimos

- -_-" + eu estou sendo feito de capacho pelas duas ú.ú

- Tudo bem amore mio ¬¬onde você quer ir?

-Praça de alimentação *......*

-ok,ok

OMG! Não sabia que a Tenten era tão legal assim!O chato do Neji só pensa em comer ¬¬

-Deixa que eu peço o que vocês 2 vão querer?

-Milk shake médio de morango e batata frita

-Milk shake extra grande de chocolate com cauda extra*.......* e também batata frita,,um hambúrguer big big com queijo extra e 2 pedaços de torta de limão *....*

-O-O Hinata você é um monstro? Como pode agüentar comer tanta coisa?

-hehehe ^///^"

-Não sei como minha priminha não virou uma elefoa ¬¬

-Hey ú.ú

-Vão começar a brigar? ¬¬ vão procurar uma mesa vaga que eu vou lá pedir *sai*

-haiii

-Hey Neji da onde a Tenten tirou tanto dinheiro? Acho que já gastamos mais de R$:600,00

-Os pais dela são separados..já que o pai dela a vê poucas vezes ele quer mimar ela ¬¬ ela ganha todo mês uma mesada de R$:1000,00 do pai

-$_$ AN? TUDO ISSO?Quem dera...

Deus..a única mesa vaga era do lado de 4 caras sendo que eles eram..

-Ohayo Hinata-chan ^^

-Ita..chi-kun ohayo ^^

-Hina-chan GOME..

-*corta Naruto*Ohayo Jiraya-san

-Ohayo Hinata-chan

-Hinata! Me desculpa por tudo que aconteceu ontem e...

-*olhar de desprezo p cima de Naruto * Yo Sasuke

-Ola Hinata ¬¬

-POR QUE VOCE NÃO FALA COMIGO?T_T

-Ah Hinata você esqueceu sua bolsa ontem lá em casa depois passo na sua casa e bom que você esta melhor!

-HEY Ú.Ú O que a Hinata estava fazendo na sua casa ontem? Ú.ú

-YURUSAI NEJI Ú.Ú Arigatou Itachi-kun ^^

-Hum parece que a Hinata e o Naruto brigaram

-A Hinata viu tudo ontem..

-O_O pobre menina..*levanta e segura as mãos d Hinata* Pode deixar que aquele loirinho safado vai ganhar uma boa lição quando chegarmos em casa ^^ ah e não me chame de Jiraya-san e sim de Jiraya-kun ^^ meu docinho de olhos perolados *pisca para Hinata*

-HEY SEU VELHO TIRE AS MAOS DE CIMA DA MINHA PRIMA Ú.Ú

-O////O*puxa sua mão p longe daquele velho pervertido* fico feliz de ouvir isso *sorriso diabólico* ele merece!Eu odeio ele DO FUNDO DA MINHA ALMA Ú.Ú

-Hina-chan não me odeie onegai T_T

-HEY NARUTO!Desiste logo dessa vaca maldita ú.ú

-*ignora Naruto e o _gentil _comentário de Sasuke* Oh Sasuke-kun!O que ouve com seu _belo_ rostinho? *faz cara de preocupação*

-Sua vaca falsa! Ta na cara que levei um tapa do Itachi!

-Sério? *sorri* tadinho ^_^

-*ofega* Neji! Minha mãe esta passando mau! Tenho que ir para casa!Hinata eu já fiz seu pedido e paguei

-E o meu? T_T

-Seu namorado ingrato! Vem comigo *puxa Neji para fora* Tchau Hinata

-AN? Não me deixem sozinha T_T e com esse bando de sacolas T_T

-Tudo bem Hinata-chan eu te dou uma carona

-Arigato Itachi-kun =D

-Itachi obrigado por me avisar sobre o que esses dois idiotas fizeram agora eu e Naruto vamos ir para casa

-Deixa eu ficar aqui e..

-NÃO Ú.Ú você vai ficar um mês da escola pra casa ú.ú e só entra na casa do Itachi com sua autorização!A casa dele não e um motel ú.ú

-Sasuke você também não vai entrar na casa do Jiraya-san sem eu e ele sabermos,Jiraya-san pode levar o Sasuke para casa?

-Tudo bem

-Sasuke não saia de casa ú.ú se você sair vai ficar + um mês de castigo

-hai T_T

Isso que eles merecem por não conterem a vontade de ''comerem e serem comidos'' ú.ú

+ eu queria saber por que o Itachi-kun mandou eles irem embora e ficou comigo

-*cara de não to afim de trabalhar* Foi aqui que pediram um Milk shake extra grande de chocolate com cauda extra,batata frita,um hambúrguer big big com queijo extra e 2 pedaços de torta de limão?

-Hai! *baba em cima da comida*

-ok *coloca comida em cima da mesa e sussurra* _morra engasgada com essa comida ú.ú._Bom apetite senhora *sorriso falso e sai*

-O_O Juro que ouvi ela falando pra eu morrer engasgada com a comida O_o

-Eu também..isso é normal,já que ele deve estar irritada em trabalhar no domingo..o que não é normal é esse bando de comida só pra você O_O

-^////^

-Você come normalmente assim?

-hai

-Como você não ta uma elefoa?

-HEY Ú.Ú Pare de me chamar de elefoa! E me fala o que você quer!deve ter algum motivo pra você ter ficado aqui comigo

-Você é tão maldosa Hina-chan,ficou tão feliz quase soube que eles ficaram de castigo

-¬¬

-Tudo bem..olha não acho legal você evitar o Naruto. Não esqueça que você amava ele!E duvido que você ainda não o ame

-Itachi-kun D: eu ainda amo ele! + não quero mais saber dele! Nunca mais!

-=/ não se arrependa dessa escolha depois...se eu fosse um cara aproveitador eu diria ''Hinata quer tentar esquecer o Naruto namorando comigo''?

-O/////O AN?

-+ eu tenho que te falar a verdade eu sou um cara aproveitador e...

-e? O///O

-Hinata quer tentar esquecer o Naruto namorando comigo?

-Itachi-kun você não presta ^^

-Muito menos você

-Eu aceito

-^_^

-*toma o ultimo gole de seu Milk shake* ah amo muito tudo isso!

-=D você quer mais alguma coisa?

-Eu quero!*.......*

-O_O

-q foi? Você me ofereceu!

-era só brincadeira ¬¬

-chato *faz bico*

-Comilona ¬¬ pode falar o que você quer

-sério? *........* uma banana split com 3 bolas a +!!!*sorri feito uma criança boba*

-O_O tudo bem...

Será que vou conseguir esquecer o Naruto?Meu telefone...

"Setsunani hiraku sore wa HANABI

Kirameite yurameite, Tsukamiyuku yume no hana,Atashi no te o koboreochite"

(Pra quem não sabe, essa musica Hanabi é o encerramento não-sei-oq do Bleach da banda Ikimono Gakari)

-AN? O_o *pega celular*

-Quem é Hinata?

-Minha mana Hanabi *atende* Hanabi-nee-chan?

-Hinata-chan! Quanto tempo!Tudo bem?

-Haii *.......* e você?

-ótima! Nee-chan! Volto para casa sábado junto com meu sensei!

-OQ? O_o

-Aham! Não consegui ligar pra casa..deve ter alguém pendurado no telefone ¬¬ agora tchau! Tenho quer desligar pos a ligação é muito cara xD *desliga*

-O_O

-Hinata o que foi?

-Minha nee-chan depois de um tempão fora ela finalmente vai voltar! \O/

-Você tem uma irmã?Hum ela foi pra onde?

-Pra Fança

-França? O_O fazer o que lá?

-Por causa do Hanabusa,um amigo dela que estudava piano..ele voltou com 16 anos para França e como minha nee-chan de 12 anos também era boa Hanabusa pediu para ela também ir junto com ele

-E seus pais s deixaram O_o?

-Claro que não ¬¬ eles fugiram xD você acha que meus pais iam deixar uma garota de 12 anos ir p França sem eles? xD

-Nossa.. e com quantos anos eles estão agora?

-Ela tem 24 e Hanabusa tem 28 (Sim a Hanabi ta + velha que a Hinata xD!Não vi outra opção alem dela ficar + velha que ela)

-------------------------------------1 semana depois,Segunda na escola----------------------------

-OHAYO ITACHI-SENSEI!

-Ohayo turma...

-*abre a porta* Ohayo Itachi-kun

-Ohayo Hinata-chan *sorri* por que chegou atrasada?*pegando o caderno de advertência*

-Tsunade-sama mandou avisar que vai vim falar com a turma *pega caderno de advertência e taca no chão*

-hai ^_^

-HEY POR QUE VOCES TAO SE OLHANDO ASSIM? Ú.Ú

-*ignora Naruto* Ohayo Temari,Ino e Sakura

---Ohayoo

-*abre a porta* Bom dia turma

-Bom dia Tsunade-sama!

-Esse ''sama'' parece que eu sou uma velha *raiva*

-nao,nao não fale assim Tsunade-Princesse tu é tão jovem quanto qualquer menininha de 15 posso dizer..''pode se passar ate 100 anos que você estará sempre na ''flor da idade''

-Me poupe de suas cantadas baratas e..

-*debruça Tsunade na mesa do professor* Que coisa feia de..AI Ú.Ú

-*taca apagador na cabeça do individuo* HEY Ú.Ú não fique fazendo sem-vergonhices em cima da minha mesa! E respeite a diretora dessa escola..e quem diabos é você ú.ú?

-Oh então tu é Itachi Uchiha *vira e encara Itachi* Uchihas são tão belos *....* Mais posso afirma que você o Uchiha + belo q já vi em minha vida *segura queixo de Itachi* você poderia permiti que eu prove do seu belo..

-AH Ú.Ú *taca livro na cabeça do individuo* TIRE SUAS MAOS O MEU ITACHI Ú.Ú

-O_O oh *.....* pas croire(não acredito) você e uma Hyuuga,ne?*segura o rosto de Hinata e fica encarando seus olhos*

-sim..como você sabe? O////O

-*abraça Hinata* diferente da minha..você é uma Hyuuga bela e...

-HANABUSA-SENSEIIIIIIIIII *aura maligna* Ú.Ú SEU TARADO! Tire as mãos dessa aluna e..Hinata?O_o

-Hanabi-nee-chan!!O que você ta fazendo aqui?*joga Hanabusa no chão*

-Desculpe não tempo de ir pra casa e tive que vim direto pra essa escola com o Hanabusa*pisa na mão de Hanabusa*E que estória é essa de "Minha Hyuuga'?Que eu saiba eu não sou sua!

-X_X + mon amour naquela noite ardente a alguns anos atrás você no calor do momento falou que me amava e..

-¬¬ parem com essa confusão,HINATA!

-HAI? O_o

-volte para o seu lugar!Hanabusa e Hanabi se apresentem!

--Hai!O_o

- Bonjour mes bonbons!Eu sou Hanabusa e serei o professor de vocês de Piano

-Oi sou Hanabi e sou ajudante do Hanabusa-sensei!

-Bom como podem percebe Hanabusa é francês + tem parentes Brasileiro-japoneses(vocês decidem em que pais se passa essa fic xD)Ele vai ficar 1 ano no nosso país!Eu convidei ele para dar aula durante esse 1 ano para nossa escola!

-OHHH sério?

-que legal!

-Eu selecionei as 5 melhores turmas para receber essas aulas!Eles vão dar as aulas todas as segunda para vocês

-Mais o horário de segunda ta completo O_O

-Por isso..a Educação física de vocês será cortada

-AN?T_T

-VIVAAA

-NÃO ACREDITO NISSO D:

-Tchau turma

-Bye personnel

Na hora da aula de piano...

-A sala em que voces vão ter aula ainda não esta pronta..só semana que vem que vocês vão ter!Agora que já sei o nome de vocês,Vocês podem me fazer perguntas

-Sensei! Você é Bi?

-Não ^_^

-então por que os senhor assediou a Tsunade,Itachi e Hinata

-Eu sou apenas um admirador da beleza!

-Sensei mesmo assim é estranho vê o senhor ficar dando em cima dos..

-*abre a porta*Gomenasai pelo atraso

-Foi mal sensei

-*........* ohh que belos olhos cabelos e..

-*da um tapa nas costas de Hanabusa* Pare de assediar as pessoas ¬¬

-Minha Hanabi-chan é tão bruta!Sua irmãzinha pelo ao contrario é um doce a vi nesse recreio levando um lanche o para o Itachi e...

-Sensei,onegai não conte minha vida pessoal para as pessoas ¬¬

-Aff vocês dois que entraram..qual é o nome de vocês?

-Gaara

-Ino

-Vocês dois a próxima vez que chegarem atrasados vão para a coordenação

-Deixe os jovens se divertirem,Hanabi-chan sua velha!

-Não me chame de velha seu francês pervertido!E não insinue que eles estavam fazendo coisas inapropriadas!Eles ainda são crianças e..

-Como eu falei Hanabi-chan é uma velha ¬¬

Hanabusa-sensei da em cima de todo mundo ¬¬ ele se acha o rei só por que é um francês lindo *...*HANABUSA-SENSEI É LINDO D+!!+ tenho certeza que ele e a Hanabi-nee-chan se gostam...estou louca para ouvir ele e a Hanabi-nee-chan tocarem piano!

Quinta-feira na hora do recreio...

--------------------------Na hora do recreio-------------------------------

-Hinata!

-que foi nee-chan?

-Sabe aquela sala separada que fica perto a mini-floresta da escola?

-Hai....

-Vai ser lá que vão ser as aulas,você poderia ir lá e pegar uma pasta preta que esta em cima da mesa?

-Nee-chan ¬¬ não me mande fazer suas tarefas sua velha!

-Vai logo!ú.ú

-onee-chan baka! =P

Na sala de musica....

-*abre a porta e entra*

-ahhhh

-Para seu baka!ahhh

-Vai me dizer que você não esta gostando!

-é claro que eu estou + ahhhhh vamos parar com isso eu não to afim e AHHHHHH

-hum,hum!Nao vou parar hehhee

-AHHHH Não pare mesmo e..

OMG!Eu não credito nisso! ¬¬ não pode ser

-*liga luz e olha p funda da sala*O_O

--HINATA!?

-o que vocês estão fazendo aqui?Ú.Ú

-Ah querida *lambe as mãos* ta na cara,né?

-Hinata!Não é isso que você ta pensado é..

-CALE A BOCA NARUTO! Ú.Ú *pega pasta* Podem continuar se divertindo!*sai e fecha a porta com força*

Lá fora...No refeitório..

-HINA-CHANNNNNNNNN*corre em direção de Hinata*

-AFF Ú.Ú

-Hina-chan!Pare com isso!Volte pelo menos a falar comigo!

-Ú.Ú Você por acaso e doido? Vá em volta para aquela sala!

-Hina-chan T_T

-Por que você insiste em me persegui?Já é a segunda vez que vejo você e o Sasuke trepando e..

-Tudo bem! *sobe em cima de uma das mesas do refeitório* PESSOAL!

-o que ele ta fazendo lá em cima?

-sei lá vamos vê!

-EU AMO A HINATA!MAIS ELA NÃO QUER FALA MAIS COMIGO!HINATA VOLTE A FALAR COMIGO!PERDOA-ME MINHA AMADA!

-Ú.Ú

-Que eu saiba a Hinata também gostava dele!Por que ela parou de falar com você?

-eh...ISSO NÃO TEM NADA VE!HINATA NAMORA COMIGO!

-*aura maligna*COMO ASSIM ISSO NÃO TEM NADA A VE? CONTE PRA ELES POR QUE EU PAREI DE FALAR COM VOCE!

-Hina-chan isso não tem importância!Foi só um erro bobo e..

-O QUE? ERRO BOBO? AGORA EU VOU FALAR!ESSE LOIRO DE UMA FIGA ME PEDIU EM NAMORO!DEPOIS ADIVINHEM ONDE ENCONTREI ELE?! EU VI ELE E O

-*Tapa boca de Hinata com as mãos e sussurra no ouvido dela* cala a boca sua perua!

-Ú.Ú UMMMMMMMMMM

-vamos sair daqui *arrasta Hinata ate a sala de musica*

-UMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

-*tranca a porta e deixa Hinata Livre* O que você pensa que ia falar?

-Ú.Ú EU SO IA FALAR PRA TODO MUNDO A VERDADE!

-HEY!Ú.Ú sua maldita!Ninguém precisa ficar sabendo dessas coisas!

-Então manda aquele loiro parar de me perseguir!

-Hinata!

-O que?

-Tenho um pedido..

-an? O_O

-por favor...esqueça aquilo que eu e o Naruto fizemos!Ele anda triste!Muito triste! Antes ele vivia sempre sorrindo e agora ta toda hora com uma cara preocupada!Nem na hora de _fazer _ele anda o mesmo =/

-Como você pode me pedir uma coisa dessas?Eu estava feliz!Muito feliz! E depois encontro você dois naquelas posições e..

-*cara de tacho* mes amours...*liga a luz*

O que Hanabusa-sensei estava fazendo ali?!

-O que os senhor esta fazendo aqui?

-Eu que devia te perguntar!*aponta para sala que estava cheia de pianos* Aqui é onde eu vou dar as aulas!eu estava arrumando as coisas quando vejo 2 criaturas entrando e berrando na sala

-Da onde veio esses pianos? O_O

-Ú.Ú VOCE TAVA TAO _ANIMADO_ QUE NÃO PERCEBEU QUE TINHA PIANOS?

-*cora* é que quando eu estou junto com ele nessas horas..parece que tudo desaparece e..

-ME POUPE DESSES DETALHES!

-Vocês...estão parecendo suspeitos!

-SUSPEITO É VOCE FICAR NESSA SALA IMENSA NO ESCURO!Ú.Ú

-Désolé mês amours mais vocês estão de castigo!

-O_O

-Alem de entrarem aqui sem permissão e gritando,a senhorita me responde e o senhor fala coisas estranhas..

-Sensei..

-Não..Não..e não!essa sala não é lugar para senhorita Hinata ficar brigando com seu namorado sobre as suas traições com outro garoto!

-O Sasuke não é meu namorado

-NÃO MITAM!Vocês vão toda a quinta 15:30 me ajudar em alguns relatórios da escola

-O_O Mais temos curso e

-Não me importo vejo vocês mais tardes *sorri e Sai da sala*

-Hey Hinata será que ele vai contar pros outros professores?

-Não sei..

Na sala dos professores...

-JURAAAAAAAAAA?Hinata e Sasuke estão namorando?

-aham e parece que ele traiu ela com o Naruto!

-O que? Bem que eu vi o olhar devorador do Sasuke pra cima do loirinho hoje..

-Vocês *aura maligna*do que estão falando? Ú.Ú

-O_o Itachi?

Desculpa pessoal!sei que esse cp ficou terrível..+ essa semana eu não estava com idéias e nem feliz.. D: Minhas idéias estão voltando aos poucos e vejo se semana que vem sai um cp melhor que esse!

PS:como meu tio diz:"Minha vida é uma merda''

Deixem Review e façam uma baka feliz!!!


	8. Chapter 8

Olá pessoal..espero que não tenham desistido de lê essa fic xD

Deixem reviews e façam uma baka-sama feliz

-Itachi?O_o

-Não,sou a princesa Izabel ú.ú que fofoca é essa?

-Ah..é que o Hanabusa estava contando que o Sasuke traiu a Hinata com o Naruto e...

-O que? Como? A Hinata é minha namorada e..

-*abre porta e logo a traz Sasuke entra* Itachi-kun! Não liga pra que o Hanabusa-sensei esta falando é mentira!

-Como assim mentira você e o Sasuke estavam discutindo a relação de vocês na sala de musica e..

-Como assim,Hinata? O que vocês estavam fazendo lá sozinhos?logo na sala de música que fica afastada

-O_o você ta desconfiando de mim?e principalmente com o Sasuke? O_O

-iii onii-chan ta viajando O_o

-Não,eu sei que você nunca ia ficar com o Sasuke..mesmo assim o que vocês estavam fazendo lá?

-Eu..não posso contar..

-O QUE? O_o

-Viu,ela nem quer contar o que estavam fazendo lá

-PARA DE COLOCAR LENHA NA FOGUEIRA SUA COBRA FRANCESA SAFADA! Ú.Ú *olhar maligno p cima do Hanabusa *

-O_O Sasuke olha como você trata o seu sensei ú.ú

-CALE-SE Ú.Ú, Itachi,a Hinata pegou de novo eu e o Naruto..só que foi na sala de música

-*entra na sala*Pegou fazendo o que? O_O

-Tsunade-sama..O_O

-Aff Não acredito nisso..senhorita Hinata chame a o Naruto e o mande para secretaria e você também vai junto

--hai

Deus..estamos ferrados D:

Na secretaria....

-Se sentem...

----Hai

-Bom..eu queria saber o que você pegou o Sasuke e o Naruto fazendo na sala de música

-Não posso contar e..

-Tudo bem se você não pode me contar..creio que você ficara de recuperação mesmo tirando notas boas...Perderá boa parte das suas férias

-tudo bem eu..

-Deixa pra lá Hinata não precisa ter pena de mim e do Naruto..

-é Hina-chan não precisa fazer isso por nos

-A verdade é que eu e o Naruto estávamos transando na sala de músicas.

-O QUE? O_O isso é verdade Naruto?

-Sim

-....

-Tsunade-sama?

...

-*cara de tacho* tudo bem... vocês sabem..que isso é errado,né?

-sim

-ISSO É MUITO ERRADO!

-O_O

-VOCES ESTAO USANDO UMA SALA DE AULA QUE TEM A FINALIDADE DE ENSINAR AOS ALUNOS COMO UM QUARTO DE MOTEL!

-O_O

-SHIZUNE!

-*abre a porta da secretaria* h..ai?

-Chame o Itachi agora ! e também ligue para o tio do Naruto..AGORA!

-HAI O_O*sai e fecha a porta*

-Naruto e Sasuke! Como vocês podem fazer isso!? E a Hinata ainda foi obrigada a ver os 2!Sabe como para ele deve ter sido difícil isso?Hinata me conte como foi

-Bom..eu estava indo pegar umas coisas que minha irmã pediu na sala. Foi ai que eu entrei e vi o Naruto e o Sasuke naquelas circunstancias... o Naruto correu a traz de mim tentando se explicar..eu ia começar a gritar no meio do pátio quando o Sasuke me agarrou e me levou de volta para a sala. Hanabusa-sensei nos encontrou lá e começou a espalhar na sala dos professores que eu e o Sasuke estávamos namorando e eu tinha pegado ele com o Naruto..eu corri para sala dos profes e tentei me explicar para o Itachi e..

-o que?Por que se explicar pro Itachi?Não é o Sasuke que devia se explicar?

-*entra* Por que eu e a Hinata estamos namorando

-QUE? O_o

-Isso mesmo! Eu e a Hinata estamos namorando

-*fala calmamente* Itachi....Você sabe que é terminantemente proibido os professores namorarem com os alunos,né?

-sim eu sei

-se você sabe disso..ETNÃO POR QUE VOCE TA NAMORANDO A HINATA? Ú_Ú

-O_O por que eu e ela nos gostamos e..

-ISSO NÃO É DESCULPA Ú_Ú E...

-Licença *entra na sala* Ohayo Tsunade-chan Por que a senhorita me chamou?

-*bufa* Cale a boca Jiraya ú.ú esses 2 *aponta para Sasuke e Naruto* AFF! Hinata e Itachi amanha vocês vão vim aqui na secretaria junto com os pais da Hinata conversa sobre isso,venham 1hora e meia antes das aulas começarem..agora vamos resolve o assunto Naruto e Sasuke

--Hai O_o

-a Hinata pegou o Sasuke e o Naruto transado na sala de músicas

-O QUE? O_O meu sobrinho herdou meu apetite insaciável..+ nunca ia pensar que ele ia usar isso com um homem ¬¬

-JIRAYA!

-Tio pare de falar essas besteiras! ¬////¬

-Oh Tsunade vai me falar que você não sabe como é meu apetite?Ou será que devo lhe mostrar + do...

-Não espalhe para todo mundo essas coisas ¬¬ seu maldito pervertido

- hum Eu pensei que tinha falado para vocês dois pararem com isso ú.ú *olhar assassino pra Sasuke e Naruto*

-Isso mesmo! E que coisa!Ainda por cima na escola! E se fosse outra pessoa que tivesse visto os 2 e contasse pra escola toda!EM? SE EXPLIQUEM!

-Jiraya e Itachi..foi culpa minha!eu obriguei o Naruto a fazer!ele não Estava nem com vontade!Eu que fiquei insistido

-Não Sasuke! Eu acabei cedendo!Se eu realmente não quisesse não iria com você pra sala e..

-Tsunade-sama eu posso sair agora? Já não tem + nada que eu possa falar!Não quero ser obrigada a ouvir as palavras nojentas do relacionamento desses 2

-Tudo bem Hinata pode sair..alias todos já podem sair por que já tomei minha decisão..Naruto e Sasuke vão ficar 1 mês ajudando todos os dias na limpeza do pátio da escola,e se isso acontecer mais uma vez na escola os 2 estão expulsos da escola!Itachi e Jiraya estao cientes disso?!Não vou perdoa os 2 da próxima vez!

----Hai..

-e Itachi e Hinata amanha quero vocês aqui com o senhores Hyuuga aqui na minha sala assim que chegarem

-Hai

AFF! Que ódio!Agora vai ser pior..meus pais não vão aceitar esse meu relacionamento com o Itachi !

-----------------Depois das aulas..na casa de Hinata na hora do almoço-------------

-Too-chan..Kaa-chan..

-hai?

-a Diretora pediu que vocês 2 fossem para a diretoria amanha no horário de entrada

-Por que?

-Eu não sei...

-é claro que você sabe ¬¬ tudo bem de qualquer maneira eu e sua mãe saberemos amanha

-Hinata

-hai?

Eu posso ir também?

-Por que diabos você quer ir também Neji?

-Por que eu quero saber..

-Não

-Neji você não ouviu? É só pais,não o primo ciumento

-*faz bico* Hai Tia

Kami-sama eu não saberia o que o Neji faria se soubesse que eu to namorando o Itachi

No outro dia...

-Hinata!Acorda minha filha!Se arrume para não nos atrasarmos

-hai-desu..

Hoje amanheceu bem frio deve ser por que é o grande dia!O grande dia que meu pai vai matar eu e o Itachi T_T..Eu e meus pais entramos na sala + a Tsunade-sama não estava lá

-Gomen a Diretora-sama jajá vem receber vocês

-Shizune já pode sair da sala *entra e logo a traz Itachi a seguia para dentro da diretoria* Ohaoyo Senhor e senhora dia Hinata

- Bom dia Senhor e senhora Hyuuga *sorri* e Bom dia Hina-chan ^_^

---Ohayo!

-Ohayo Itachi-kun! *sorriso nervoso*

-Itachi realmente é um bom professor!Muito obrigado por levar minha filha para casa naquele dia ^^

-de nada

-Naquele dia?Ú.Ú Senhores se sentem pro favor...Creio que ainda não sabem o motivo por eu ter chamado aqui,ne?

-isso

-Ontem eu descobri uma coisa entre sua filha e o nosso professor de ciências..

-Hum? Que tipo de coisa?

OMG!agora que eu morro!

-Eles dois estão namorando

...

-O QUE? Ú_Ú O QUE A SENHORA FALOU?

-Sim..eles dois estão namorando

-Hinata...

-Eu e a Hinata decidimos namorar!Entendam!Eu não agüentaria ficar sem ela e..

-Cale a boca seu professor de quinta-categoria ú.ú

-Otoosan!Nao xingue o Itachi!

-Não responda seu pai Ú.Ú

-NÃO!Ú_Ú JÁ TO CANSADA DE VOCES DOIS FICAREM CONTROLANDO A MINHA VIDA!

----O_O

-HINATA! Não estamos controlando a sua vida!Só não é certo você ficar namorando um homem + velho que você!

-Hey eu só tenho 25 anos -_-

-E a Hinata tem 16!16! como você pretende manter uma relação com uma garota tão nova?

-Não importa a idade dela!Nem a minha!Eu..

-PAI...MAE..EU AMO O ITACHI! EU O AMO MUITO!Não quero que só por causa da super-proteção de vocês eu fique sem ele!

-Você não o ama!

-E DES DE QUANDO A SENHORA SABE DE ALGUMA COISA SOBRE MEUS SENTIMENTOS? Ú_Ú Olha!a única pessoa que me deixa feliz é o Itachi!

-Como uma coisa velha que ta te influenciando pode te deixar feliz?

-Coisa velha?O_o

-Influenciando em que?O_o

-Você nunca tinha nos respondido e agora esta gritando e..

-AHHHHHHH Ú_Ú Eu só parei de ser a garota que sempre ouve os pais igual uma cachorrinha!

-AFF!Hinata! Não admitimos que você namore com ele!Por que você não namora aquele loirinho?Naruto,ne? Você parecia tão interessada nele! E agora você fala que ama o Itachi

-Eu..*começa a chorar*odeio aquele loirinho de merda!Só me deixem ficar com o Itachi..onegai!

-Hinata aquele loiro fez alguma coisa para você?

-Não quero falar sobre ele agora!

-Não!Aquele dia você tinha ido ao parque com ele só que acabou voltando com a coisa velha!Voce tava meia cansada...será que vocês..Ú_Ú

-Tudo bem Hinata é melhor falarmos disso para eles..se não vão acabar pensando que fizemos algo de ''ruim''

-hai

-*segura mão de Hinata* O Naruto recebeu uma ligação e teve que voltar para casa..Como eu tinha ganhado o ingresso eu estava lá e acabei ficando com a Hinata..ela estava algum tempo sem comer,como minha casa ficava perto concordamos e comer lá

-O QUE VOCE FEZ COM MINHA FILHA?EM?HAHAHA SO ME FALTA..

-Mãe pai eu estou grávida!

----O QUE? O_O

-Como?

-SABIA!VOCE É TAO LOUCO QUE CHEGOU A PENSAR QUE EU ESTAVA GRAVIDA E..

-Cala boca Hinata ú.ú

-+ Itachi-kun O_O

-você quase mata todos nessa sala do coração!Deixa eu continuar..eu pedi para que ela buscasse um livro no quarto do meu irmao e..

-Oh então você queria abusar da minha filha no quarto do seu irmão!

-AH!Deixe eu terminar ú-ú *começando a ficar com raiva* ela encontrou o Naruto e meu irmão transando no quarto

-O_o

-não acredito! O_o

-a Hinata gritou eu fui lá e vi o que tinha acontecido..a Hinata estava paixonada pelo Naruto então ela se desesperou e saiu correndo. Foi ai que eu alcancei ela e a levei para casa. No outro dia encontrei ela com o Neji no shopping..e pedi ela em namoro

...

-Viu?Eu e o Itachi não fizemos nada de errado!

-Hinata!Minha filha!Entenda você só aceitou namorar com ele para tentar esquecer o Naruto!Voce só ta enganando ele e a você mesma!

-EU JÁ FALEI EU AMO O ITACHI! EU ODEIO AQUELE LOIRO MALDITO!

-Você não ama!

-Eu amo sim! *puxa itachi pra perto e começa a beijá-lo e depois para o beijo*Viu?Eu nunca beijaria um homem que eu não gosto!

-Já chega!Então tudo bem!

-Otto-san?

-Não me importo mais!

----O QUE? O_o

- Faça o que você quiser!*levanta e encara Itachi* Olhe bem o que o senhor esta fazendo!Você só esta interrompendo a vida e os estudos da minha filha!Você só esperou o momento certo para se aproveitar dela!E você é uma idiota por deixar ele se aproveitar de você!Agora Adeus!eu tenho que ir trabalhar! *sai da diretoria e é seguido pela senhora Hyuuga*

-Aff!Vocês me renderam uma boa dor de cabeça!Não vou impedir que os 2 namore + não quero nenhum tipo de afeto na sala de aula..Agora SAIAM DA MINHA SALA! Ú.Ú

--Hai!

Na sala de aula...

-Hinata?

-Hai? *puxa hinata e começa a beijá-la*

-ahh

-*para* sabe.. eu realmente te amo! + sei que você ainda ama o Naruto e..

-Não! Eu não amo o Naruto!Eu amo você Itachi!Se eu ano te amasse eu nunca ia gritar com meus pais e..

-xii se você esta falando...eu fico feliz por você corresponder meu amor!

Sábado...

A manha amanheceu muito + fria do que nos outros dias..acho que ainda hoje deve nevar!Queria saber pro que sempre quando falta 1 semana para as férias o tempo esfria e começa a nevar ¬¬ preferiria muito mais passar as férias em uma praia!

''Na neblina vi o seu sorriso tímido  
Dizendo: "assim tá tudo bem"  
Vi o seu casaco, abrindo os braços, me acenando  
Como se não existisse, mais ninguém...''

-*atende o celular* Ohayo Itachi-kun

-Não sou o Itachi!

-Sasuke?O_o

-Sim!Sua lambisgóia idiota!Venha até a porta rápido!e venha bem agasalhada!

-O que?

-ANDA!

-¬¬ *desce as escadas* Otoo-chan vou sair!

-Ok não volte tarde

-hai!*sai de casa*

Lá fora

-Hinata!

-O que você quer?

-o Itachi!Eu entrei no quarto dele e vi que não tinha nenhuma roupa no armário dele

-O que? O_O

-e ele deixou essa carta em cima da mesa...*da envelope para Hinata*

-*lendo* ''Abra quando estiver junto com a Hinata'' *abre*

''Sasuke e Hinata quero que vocês venham no aeroporto antes das 11:30 vou estar esperando vocês em frente da entrada do portão 5...''

-O_o

-Será que ele...? *olha hora no celular* são 10:00 horas! Sasuke! Vamos agora para o aeroporto

há!Sei pessoal ficou realmente chato esse cp! xD pelo menos eu já estou + feliz *............* (eu escrevi e nem tive coragem de lê xD)

mesmo assim: Deixem reviews e façam uma baka-sama feliz xD


	9. Chapter 9

Gomen!Eu sempre termino de escrever a fic sábado!Só que tive que fazer umas coisas x_x

Deixem reviews e façam uma baka feliz!

Respondendo o review da Deza-L:

OH! X_x odeio quando fico sem net!É TERRIVEL!

xD sim eles são insaciáveis!xD

ew *.....* que bom! Aqui está –atrasado-ele!:

No Aeroporto..

-ah! X.X

-Vamos,Sasuke!Como você esta lerdo

-cale a boca sua vaca! *cansado*

-O que?! Quando é pra comer o Naruto você não fica cansado

-O_O Esses jovens de hoje em dia...

-O///O Não é nada disso senhora!

-¬¬ *sai de perto*

-Viu?!você me envergonhou!

-E você acha que não me envergonhou me chamando de Vaca?Agora vem sua bicha loca!*pega na mão de Sasuke e o puxa*

-Chegamos

-*ofega* ahh..Me larga Ú.Ú *tira mão*

-Você ta muito cansado,em!Mas cadê o Ita...

-Aqui ^^

-Itachi-kun!

-Onii-chan por que você me mandou vim aqui..e com essa vaca..e por que essas malas?.

-Sasuke-kun e Hinata-chan!Eu estou indo viajar..

-O QUE?

-Hai....estou indo Para Tókio

-Fazer o que?

-Me tratar no National Cancer Center Chuo Hospital

-Mas lá se..

-Isso mesmo eu estou com câncer

-O_O

-O..n..de?

-No olho (onde + seria?xD) Não se preocupem..*se aproxima e beija Hinata*

-Itachi-kun...

-Eu te amo,eu te amo muito!

-Eu também te...

-Mais não da + pra ficar com você..

-an?

-Por que você não da outra chance para o Naruto?Tenho certeza que agora

-Itachi!*tenta beijar Itachi*

-*se afasta*Gomen Hina-chan..Sasuke-kun?

-Itachi!*chorando e extremamente vermelho*O que você pensa esta fazendo?Por que não me falo antes?Eu quero ir com você e..

-Não da,suas provas são semana que vem,quando você entrar de férias você pode ir me visitar...tive sorte que detectaram o câncer cedo..então tenho que ir*caminha em direção ao portão*Eu amo vocês Sasuke-kun e Hinata-chan

-Itachi!Quanto tempo vai durar o tratamento?!

-Adeus!*desaparece de vista*

-DROGA!Onii-san baka!

-Sasuke!...O_O

-*cai p traz*x.x

-*segura Sasuke* Hey você ta muito quente *mede temperatura*Sasuke!Na sua casa tem remédio?

-*fala baixo* sim..

Droga! Além do maldito Itachi te ido embora Sasuke ainda fica assim!Preciso de ajuda!

-Senhor!Será que não poderia carregar ele ate lá fora?

-ohh!Pode deixar que eu te ajudo senhorita!

Quando finalmente pegamos um Táxi coloquei Sasuke deitado com a cabeça em cima do meu colo...

-Hinata..*segura mão de Hinata* Meu onii-chan

-Sasuke!* abraça Sasuke e começa a chorar*Eu odeio o Itachi!Por que ele fez isso com a gente!?

-Ele é um completo idiota...

...

-Chegamos!O preço é de R$15:00,Senhores entrem logo para suas casas! vai começar uma nevasca!

-Nevasca? O_o (não me perguntem como o Avião do Itachi conseguiu voar com uma nevasca próxima xD)

-Sim!Andem! quero ir pra minha casa!

-Gomen!*entrega dinheiro*Sasuke-kun vem vou te levar ate para dentro e..

-Não!Eu já posso pelo menos ir ate lá dentro!

-Baka!

A rua estava com uma iluminação baixa quando eu e Sasuke estávamos chegando na porta vimos uma cabeleira loira e..

-*Empurra Hinata para traz de um grande vazo de uma planta grande qualquer e sussurra* fique ai!Só apareça depois que terminarmos a conversa!

-Sasuke + você esta doente e..

-*sai de traz do vazo de uma planta grande qualquer e se aproxima de Naruto* Naru-chan?

-Sasuke-kun!Onde você estava ?Esta nevando muito!

-Não importa onde eu estava!

-ok...Sasuke-kun..na verdade eu vim aqui para te falar uma coisa

-O que seria?

-Eu quero termina com você,e dessa vez não tem volta!

-O que?O_!você só pode estar brincando comigo e..

-*faz cara séria* eu estou falando sério!Eu amo a Hinata!Antes eu amava você Sasuke-kun!Mais agora só consigo pensar na Hina-chan

-Baka!*prensa Naruto na parede e se aproxima seu rosto do dele*Você esta brincando?HAHAHA!Vamos esquecer isso e ir para o quarto,meu irmão não vem hoje pra casa e..

-*Da tapa na cara de Sasuke,com força o suficiente para o jogar no chão*Não me toque!Eu já falei!Eu não quero + nada com você!Eu amo a Hinata!

-*cai no chão* ama a Hinata?!

-Hai!

-*sussurra* vochke é um glandle iliotla!

-O que?O_o

-Eu disse que você é um..*desmaia*

-SASUKE!* sai de traz do grande vazo de uma planta grande qualquer e corre em direção do Sasuke*Sasuke seu idiota!

-Hina-chan?

-Naruto não fica ai parado!Leva ele pra dentro

-Ha..i!

Dentro da casa de Sasuke...

-leve ele para o quarto e ligue o aquecedor eu vou pegar uns remédios para ele!

-Ok!

Eu peguei os remédios,dei para o Sasuke e...

I really don't have anyone to slay.No need to live this way

(abertura de Saint seya the lost canvas)

-*atende* Otoo-chan

-você coloca essa musica como toque do seu pai?O_O

-Yurusai ¬¬..não Too-chan eu to na casa do Itachi

_-O QUE? TA CAINDO A MAIOR NEVASCA E VOCE TA SOZINHA COM ELE TA NA CASA DELE? Ú.Ú_

-Fique tranqüilo que ele não ta aqui

_-O QUE? Ú.Ú TA CAINDO A MAIOR NEVASCA E ELE NÃO TA COM VOCE?_

-PARE DE RECLAMAR Ú.Ú..Ele teve que sair,como tava começando a nevar eu Sasuke e Naruto decidimos vim pAra cá

_-O_O como você pode ta numa casa sozinha com dois garotos pervertidos?_

-Isso Mesmo!! pense pelo lado bom pai!Eles não gostam da fruta ''eu'',não se preocupe!

-HEY Ú.Ú

_-Não fale essas coisas obscena ú.ú..tudo bem..se cuida se de manha estiver bom eu vou ai te buscar!Beijos!_*desliga*

-Viu? Só foi lembrar de um certo detalhe que ele me deixa em paz

-Hina-chan!Me..

-*imita a voz de Naruto*''Hina-chan!Me perdoa!'' será que da para você falar outra coisa alem disso para mim?

-Gomenasai..eu realmente fui um burro!Eu não sabia se eu gostava do Sasuke ou de você!Mas depois de pensar muito vi que amo só você!

-Seria uma dessas formas de ''pensar' ficar dando pro Sasuke em qualquer lugar?

-O///O...*cara e voz séria* Hinata!Esquece isso!

-Vai em dizer que você se arrependeu de..

-Nunca!Eu nunca me arrependi de fazer aquelas coisas com o Sasuke!Mas eu não quero mas nada com ele!Percebi que eu só estava procurando conforto com o Sasuke!E conforto não é amor!O Sasuke me ama!Ms eu não amo ele!Nunca o amei!Era tudo uma forma de esquecer da morte dos meu pais!

Konna ni Konna ni chikaku de doushite tada no tomodachi dayo?

(primeiro encerramento de Nodame '' mesmo que eu o olhe tão carinhosamente...por que você insiste em sermos apenas amigos?''

-O_o quem é?

-AHHH! *atende*Droga!Tio,que coisa mais gay!!Por que você sempre coloca essa musica sem minha permissão?

_-ah querido por que é muito fofo!_

-Morra!

_-HAHAHA!Agora falando sério!Onde você esta?Esta caindo maior nevasca e você nem me liga!_

-Eu estou na casa do Itachi

_-O QUE? Ú.Ú O QUE.._

-Eu já terminei com o Sasuke e a Hinata esta aqui com a gente e o Sasuke esta com febre

_-ahh Jiraya-kun por que você esta demorando?_

_-Calma, Lena! eu só estou terminando de falar com meu sobrinho_

_-ahh aquele loirinho gostosinho é seu sobrinho?_

-TIO..Ú.Ú TEM UMA MULHER AI COM VOCE?

_-Sim..o que é melhor para esquentar do que um bom final de tarde de ''diversão''?Agora vou indo!Tchau!Amanha passo para buscar você!Ah e boa diversão com a Hinata!*desliga*_

-MALDITO!Ú.Ú

-Seu tio é realmente um pervertido ¬¬

-tem razão ¬¬ Hinata..onde você e o Sasuke estavam?

-Ah T_T

-Hina-chan?O_O

-O Sasuke foi na minha casa e..

-o maldito do Sasuke fez alguma com você?

-Não..ele veio me entregar uma carta que p Itachi tinha deixado para nos..Nela falava que era para eu e o Sasuke irmos para o Aeroporto e..

-Fazer o que lá?

-SE VOCÊ *se acalma* Se você calar a boca talvez você descobre o maldito ops o motivo Ú.Ú

-gomen...

-chegamos lá o Itachi falou que estava com câncer. Ele foi para Tókio se tratar!T_T aquele maldito!buaaaaa!

-calma Hina-chan! *abraça Hinata* isso foi para o bem dele!Alem disso estamos quase nas férias!você vai poder visitar ele e..

-Não á motivos para eu ir visitar ele!Ele..terminou comigo!

-E você precisa estar namorando ele para ir visitá-lo?

-tem razão...

-Hey Hinata *segura rosto de Hinata* Sabe..quer tentar esquecer o Itachi namorando comigo?

-O_O

...

-Hinata?O_O

-hehehe!*sorri* o idiota do Itachi me falou a mesma coisa quando vocês foram embora naquele dia no shopping!

-Sério?O_O

-Hai!Na quela vez eu não dei uma resposta sincera para ele mas agora...vou ser franca e falar a verdade para você!

-e...?

-Não!

-T_T

-Eu nunca vou esquecer o Itachi!Eu amo muito ele!Mas..eu sempre gostei muito do Naruto-kun!Eu sempre te amei muito Naruto-kun!Mas não da para esquecer o Itachi nem as coisas que eu peguei você fazendo!Você pode me dar um tempo para pensar?

-sim Hina-chan *sorri* Mas agora somos pelo menos amigos,né?*segura as mãos de Hinata*

-sim ^^

-ahhh que dor de cabeça!

--Sasuke!

-você ta bem?

-Tirando os fatos do meu irmão acabou de viajar,a dor horrível no meu corpo e que a pessoa que eu amo acabou de termina comigo e está agarrado com uma vaca ,eu estou ótimo ¬¬

-¬¬ eu ele não estamos namorando,só voltamos a ser amigos!

-Isso não quer dizer que eu e ela não poderemos namorar + tarde

-Calem a boca seus malditos!Saiam do meu quarto eu quero dormi!

-Baka!Vou pegar ou remédio para você!

NYAH!ficou pequenininho,né?xD isso tudo foi minha preguiça de escrever!

Até o próximo cp!Talvez o próximo vai ser o ultimo cp x.x

Deixem reviews e façam uma baka feliz!


	10. Chapter 10

Pessoal!Me atrasei!Bom eu já decidi!Agora a fic vai ser postada aos sábados ou aos domingos =P(Isso mesmo!para a –infelicidade- felicidade de vocês eu não consegui termina a fanfic nesse cp xD)

Respondendo aos reviews!!(adoro quando coloco o ''s'' no final da palavra review xD):

Yami-chan:

MUAHAHAHA!Eu conto simmmmmmmm!

Que? todo mundo sabe que o Itachi é só meu!Tira os oios do meu gostosão ú.ú!

Eu realmente não sei como o Sasuke ficou desse jeito x_x.

xD obrigada!! *.......*.Voce tb é minha melhor amigaaaa *.....*

bjs xD

Deza-L:

AN?EU AMO O ITACHIIIIIIIII,alem disso o câncer do Itachi vai me deixar feliz no final da fanfic xD

xD hahaha

*............* adoro esse toque!!! *adora de Death Note*

xD Mesmo o loirinho sendo gostosinho eu prefiro ficar com meu Itachi gostosão *.*

Sim!Ele realmente é muito emooooo!

Não,não =P Não consegui termina a fanfic nesse cp xD

Vamos a fic...

Todos estavam dormindo quando..

DING DONGGGGGGGGG

- -_-" ahhh quem será a uma hora dessas?*levanta e vai até a porta*

-Ohayo..O_O o senhor Uchiha se encontra?

-*toda descabelada* Senhor o que?

-Uchiha

-Ah!é mesmo eu estou na casa do Sasuke ¬¬ se quer falar com o Itachi ele foi embora e..

-Não,eu quero falar com o Sasuke-san

-E quem é você?

-Não precisa ficar com ciúmes,não pretendo fazer nada com seu namorado

-Namorado?O////O

-Isso mesmo para senhora estar aqui depois de tanta neve e a uma hora dessa,toda descabela você só deve ser namorada do Sasuke

-AN?O///O

-Nunca iria namorar essa vaca descabelada

-Hey Seu maldito!Não sabe falar bom dia para pessoa que passou a noite toda cuidando de você? Ú.ú

-Não ¬¬

-Desculpe o mal entendido,Eu sou Kurenai a assistente social

-assistente social?O_o

-Isso mesmo!Vim aqui para te levar a nova família que irá cuidar de você

-Nova família?O_O

-Pelo menos ate o Itachi-san se curar ^^

-Será que não tem como eu ficar aqui nessa casa sozinho?

-O senhor ficara com a chave,+ só poderá ficar aqui sozinho nos finais de semana

-ah que inferno!Maldito Itachi!

-hehehe!Voltarei as 14:00 para te buscar,então arrume suas malas!Tchau Sasuke-san

- Tchau....

....

-Sasuke?

-Itachi vai embora sem me avisar e agora vou ter que ficar com outra família -_-'' que inferno!

-Calma Sasuke!Tenho certeza que o Itachi-kun vai se recuperar logo!

-Espero que sim..hey Hinata!

-Que?

-Faz o café da manha?

-Aff ¬¬ você não sabe nem cozinhar

-cale a boca!Pelo menos retribua o fato de eu não deixar você morrer de frio ontem!

-Pelo menos retribua o fato que eu cuidei de você ontem -__- aff tudo bem eu faço o seu café da manha *entra*

-ótimo!*entra*

-*boceja* Ohayooooooo *todo descabelado e só de cueca*

-O/////////////////////////////////O

Deus vê o Naruto-kun assim é a visão dos céus!Jesus apaga luz uahahahaha

-Hina-chan você ta bem?O_O ta toda vermelha

-e ..que..vo...ce kyahhhhhhh *.................*

-¬¬ vê se dorme na casa de outras pessoas com roupa ¬¬

-O_o ah gomen Hina-chan! *corre para o quarto*

I really don't have anyone to slay.No need to live this way

-*atende* Too-chan?

_-Hina-chan tudo bem com você?_

-hai!

_-sua mãe vai ai te buscar as 10:00,ok?_

-hai!!

-Se cuida beijos!

_-bjs!*desliga*_

-E ai seu pai vai vim te buscar?

-só as 10:00 minha mae vem -__-

-aff ¬¬ vou ter que suporta sua agradável companhia ate lá

-idem -_- *vai para cozinha*

-*segue Hinata* NARUTO VOCE TA NO BANHEIRO?

-TO

-aff quero tomar banho -_-

-E você acha q eu não quero?*pegando sanduicheira *

-*senta no banco e apóia cabeça a cabeça na bancada* -_- hey Hinata pode fazer ovos mexidos para mim?

-O QUE?

Jiraiya kaze ni nare  
Jiraiya honoo ni kaware  
Fighting ninja jiraiya

-Esse celular é do Naruto-kun? *aponta p celular que estava vibrando na bancada*

-é..NARUTO SEU TIO NO CELULAR

-não sei qual múscia é mais gay,essa ou a outra -_-

-Já vai! *sai do banheiro com uma toalha amarrada,com um nó bem forte por sinal, da cintura para baixo*

-O////////O

-*olha para cara de Hinata* Aff ¬¬ você vai acabar morrendo assim

-Ú////Ú Cale a boca!

-*pega e atende* Oi Tio -__-

-Ohayo para você também meu amorrrrrrrrrr

-¬¬

-passo ai umas 16:00,depois do almoço, para te buscar!!

-O que? Eu posso ir para casa + cedo sozinho e..

-Não,não, vou preparar um almoço especial para Shizu-chan

-O QUE? Você já ta com outra mulher?

-claro, a de ontem a noite já foi embora ^_^agora vou indo, já ne meu docinho de maracujá

-*raiva* Maldito! *desliga o tel* Sasuke vou ter que ficar aqui ate as 16:00

- -_- a assistente social vem para cá as 14:00 me levar para outra casa

-O que?O_o não acredito que vou ter que ficar na rua -_-

-então simplesmente vá para casa e se tranque no seu quarto

-Impossível -_- trancar a porta nunca é o bastante para tapar o ''barulho''

-AFF ¬¬ Naruto eu só tenho essa toalha limpa,então de para Hinata tomar banho

-Tudo bem -_- *começa a tirar toalha*

-O////////////////O

-aff tenho que parar de dar esse nós fortes -_- *tentando tirar*

- Naruto!

-*derretendo* kyyyyyyyy ele...ele vai......vai..

- *consegue desamarrar* pronto *estende toalha em direção a Hinata* Toma Hina-chan =)

- ...

-Hey seu idiota!Por que você estava de toalha se esta com uma calça por de baixo?

- -__-

-Você quase mata a Hinata do coração *aponta p Hinata ,que segurava um ovo, de boca aberta*  
-Hina-chan *anda e fica muiiiiiito perto da Hinata* Tudo bem?

-h..ai

- -_-'' será que da para vocês 2 pararem de pu****a na minha casa?

- O///O *pega a toalha e se afasta do Naruto * Pare de falar besteira sua bicha loka!

-Sasuke -__- me empresta uma camisa?

-ok,pega no meu quarto

-hai,hai *vai para o quarto de Sasuke*

-Hinata!

-Que?

-Você sabe que o Naruto ta te provocando,né?

-eh...claro

-aff! -_- Tome cuidado com esse loirinho!Mas também não te culpo se voe cair em tentação,é impossível resistir aquele corpinho sexy dele,principalmente quando ele esta de quatro *lambe os lábios*

-Maldito!Me poupe de ouvir essas coisas gays!

Durante o tempo que eu passei na casa eu vi que o Naruto taava me provocando!Se continuar assim vou acabar...deixa pra lá xD

Mas tarde...

-VACAAAAAAAAAA INGÊNUAAAA!Sua vó chegou!!!

-O_o *de boca aberta* Avó? O que você insinuando seu maldito pirralho?!!

-MALDITOOOOOOOOOOO OLHA COMO VOCE ME CHAMA!E LOGO NA FRENTE DA MINHA MÃE!!Ú_Ú

-Senhora Hyuuga não liga para o Sasuke!Essa é a forma dele descontar sua raiva pelo Itachi ter ido embora sem avisar

-Sei...Itachi já tinha contado para mim!Sasuke é bem diferente do Itachi,Digamos que o Itachi e um pouquinho..não MUITO mas gentil,maturo e cavalheiro que o Sasuke

-Graças a Deus não sou igual aquele maldito!

-Quando a senhora converso isso com o Itachi?O_o

-Não é da sua conta!

-Mãe!

-*soca a parede*

-Sasuke?O_O

-Ele fala essas coisas até com a vó da vaca + não me avisa!

-Sasuke!

-Eu odeio ele e...

-*da tapa na cara do Sasuke* Seu idiota!Deve ser por isso que ele não quis te contar antes!Ele foi para longe para o bem dele!Ele sempre cuidou de você!Vê se tenta ser menos egoísta! Ú.Ú Vamos mamãe!!*segura as mãos de sua mãe e a arrasta até o carro*

...

-Sasuke..

-Naruto..pode ir embora agora? Me deixa sozinho..

-mas..

-AGORA!

14:36...

DING DONGGGGGGGGGGG

-*abre a porta* Isso que é pontualidade -_-

-Gomenasai Sasuke-san!!

-Tudo bem -_-

-^_^ vamos!Deixa eu lhe ajudar com essas malas pesadas..

-Hai,hai *segue Kurenai e entra no carro*

-Tenho certeza que o senhor vai gostar dessa família!!Eles são uma família bastante acolhedora!

-sei -_-

-*sorriso sem graça* E o Melhor!Fica bem pertinho da sua escola!

-hum...

-Sei que o senhor preferiria ficar com seu irmão + ele precisa se tratar e você precisa estudar!

-Tudo bem + é difícil eu ficar longe dele,sempre fui muito apegado a ele..

-Chegamos!*desliga e sai do carro*

-*segue a assistente social*Que casa bonita..parece mas uma mansão!

-hehehe ^_^

-Bem vindos a residências dos Harunos

-Harunos? O_o

-Alguma coisa contra a esse sobrenome?

Eu realmente não quero arrumar encrenca com esse porteiro grandalhão e mal encarado -_-

-Não,não eu só acho que já ouvir falar!

-Sei..Senhora Kurenai,tudo bem?

-Sim,sim!Esse jovem e o Sasuke Uchiha-san

-Hum, sei!Vamos entrando!A senhora e o senhor Haruno e sua filha estão esperando pro vocês!Deixa que eu levo as malas.

Dentro da casa que mas parecia uma mansão...

-Ah Sasuke-kunnnnn!Você finalmente chegou!!*agarra Sasuke*

Quando o grandalhão e mal encarado abriu a porta só pude vê uma cabeleira rosa vindo na me direção e me agarrando!

-ahh x_x

-Desculpa!*desagarra Sasuke* Eu sou Haruhi Haruno!Sou uma velha amiga do seu irmão! (desculpem a minha falta de criatividade em nomes, + achei muito + fácil pegar um nome de outra personagem de outro anime e não liguem p ''desagarra'' )

-Olá sou Tamaki Haruno (idem...)*estende a mão para Sasuke*

-Prazer! *aperta a mão do senhor Haruno*

Não acredito!Essa mulher com cabelos absurdamente rosa e esse homem com esses encantadores olhos verdes..o ''cruzamento''' deles só pode resultar nela!Não acredito!

-FILHAAAAA!A SURPRESA CHEGOU!

-*desce a escada em uma velocidade incrível* SASUKE? O_o

-SAKURA?

Continua....


	11. Chapter 11

-Yuu-chan Olha só!*aponta para o casal de jovens,que iam em direção da escola,conversando animadamente*

-O queeeeee? :o

-Não é o Sasuke-kun e a Sakura vindo juntos?

-Maldita...

-Aff ¬¬

-eh..Sasuke-kun

-Que? -_-

-eh...AI!

-*esbarra em Sakura de propósito* Olha por onde anda sua idiota ú_ú

-O_o Eu não fiz...

-*suspira* Vá se acostumando com isso!

-An?O_o

-Deixa pra lá vamos entrar logo!*entra na escola*

-hai!*segue Sasuke*

-Hahaha!Naruto-kun você vai me matar de tanto rir!xD

-Mas eu to falando a verdade..ah!Ohayo Sasuke-kun!

-Ohayo Naruto e Hinata -_-

-Ohayo..O_O

-Por que essa cara?

-é estranho você me dar bom dia e não me chamar de vaca!

-Tudo bem..mal dia Vaca-chan

-Baka!*soca Sasuke*

-Maldita! X_x

-Oh!E ai?Posso saber por que os senhoritos estão vindo juntos?

-Ahá!VAI ME DIZER QUE VOCES ESTAO GOSTANDO UM DO OUTRO!?

-O///O eu e o Sasuke-kun eh...

-Não grita seu loiro idiota!Não,lembra que a assistente social foi lá em casa?

-aham

-A casa que eu vou ficar é da bizarra-rosada

-Ei!Ú_ú

-O QUE VOCES ESTAO MORANDO JUNTOS!?

-Não grita ú.ú *soca Naruto*

--hahahahha!

-Vocês duas não riam de mim x_x

Em um lugar qualquer mais afastado..

-AHHHHHHHHH Ú.U´

-Calma Yuu-chan!

-Não! Ú.ú você ouviu o que aquele loirinho-bonitinho-escandaloso gritou?

-Sim!Mas não ouvimos o que os outros falaram!

-Isso já é o bastante!Vou acabar com essa rosada-bizarra!

-Yuu-chan!

-Eu já me decidi!E vai ser na hora do recreio!

Na sala de aula...

-Hina-chan!*se aproxima bastante de Hinata*Você....

-...?O///O

-.....me empresta a borracha?*sorriso brilhante*

-kyyy *derrete* Haiii!

-¬¬ Precisa ficar tão perto assim para pedir uma simples borracha?

-Cale a boca,Sasuke!

-Hey Vocês três! Ú_Ú

---O_O

-ESTAMOS NA PORCARIA DA ULTIMA SEMANA DE AULA E VOCES ESTAO BRINCANDO?SE EU PUDESSE COLOCARIA TODOS VOCES DE RECUPERAÇAO!

-*sussurra no ouvido de Sakura* Matsura-sensei ficou muito irritado quando descobriu que teria que assumir a nossa turma nessa semana e a das provas*

-INO Ú.Ú *joga giz na direção de Ino*O QUE DIABOS VOCE TA FLANDO P SAKURA,EM?Ú.Ú

-Na..da O_o

-FIQUEM SABENDO!O PROXIMO QUE ABRIR O MALDITO BICO VAI FICAR SEM RECREIO Ú.Ú... e você senhorita Ino já esta sem recreio ú.ú

-BUAAAAAA

Na hora do recreio...

-*avista Sakura,Sasuke,Naruto e Hinata conversando de baixo de uma mangueira que ficava um pouco depois da sala de musica*Maoko!

-Hai,Yuu-chan?

-Vamos logo!

- D:*segue Yuu até perto do grupo de jovens*

-Hey Sakura!

-O que? '-'

-Matsura-sensei pediu para você ir com a gente ate a sala dos professores!

-O que? O_o

-Isso mesmo!Vamos logo!

-Hai!*pega a bolsa e segue as garotas*

-*para em frente a sala de música* hehe!Agora que estamos longe o suficiente para que eles não entendam o que esta acontecendo,posso colocar meu plano em pratica!Maoko!

-AN?O_o Plano!?

-Gomen Sakura!*abre bolsa pega um bastão de baseball e uma garrafa térmica e entrega a garrafa térmica para Yuu*

Na arvore...

-ahhhhhh droga!

-Que foi Sasuke-kun?

-A bizarra-rosada levou a bolsa que estava o lanche!Vou correr a traz dela!

--haiii

Voltando...

-*começa bater em Sakura com o bastão*

-HAHAHAHA!Isso é o que você merece por esta tão perto do Meu Sasuke-kun!

-*cai no chão* x_x sua retarda obcecada! aiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!

-*Pisa na cabeça de Sakura* quem você esta chamando de retarda obcecada?EM?Maoko bata + forte!

-Hai..*começa a bater com muito mais força*

-aiiiiiiiii parem com isso!Suas doidaS!

-MALDITA!*Abre a garrafa contendo um liquido qualquer quente e se prepara para jogar em Sakura só que...*

-*pega braço de Yuu e joga garrafa no chão* Ei suas idiotas!O que estão fazendo?

-Sasuke-kun?

-PARE DE BATER NELA Ú_Ú

-HAI O_O *para*

-Sasuke-kun só estamos dando uma lição nessa bizarra-rosada!

-NÃO A CHAME ASSIM!Eu sou o único que pode chamar ela assim!

-O///O QUE? Ú///Ú

-AN?O_o

-Ah!Vocês estão achando que eu e ela estamos namorando ne?

-ehh..

-*se agacha e fica perto de Sakura*Tirem os olhos de mim por que eu já tenho dona!*beija Sakura*

-O_O

De repente todos escutam a porta da sala de musica ser aberta..e 2 indivíduos saem de lá

-*aparentemente cansado e meio corado,e começar a abotoar os botões da blusa*O que vocês estão...fazendo aqui?

- *fecha o zíper da calça e também estava aparentando estar meio cansado só que tinha um ar de satisfação* EM?Ú.Ú

----O_O

-Hanabusa e Matsura sensei!O que estavam fazendo ai?O_o

-*cora*bom...

-Aff!Isso não é da conta de vocês!Agora falem logo o que esta acontecendo aqui!Por que Sakura esta machucada?

-Essas garotas doidas estavam batendo nela!

-Por que?

-Porque elas me viram chegar junto com a Sakura hoje!Quase que a doida da Yuu joga esse chá pegando fogo na Sakura!*aponta para o liquido derramado na grama*

-Maoko Shii e Sayaka Yuu!(ótimos nomes,não?xD)

--Hai?O_o

-Vocês vão AGORA junto comigo para diretoria!Mat-kun você pode acompanhar Sakura e Sasuke até a enfermaria?

-/// Hai !

----O_O

-Parem de pensar besteira e vão logo!*começa a andar em direção a secretaria e é seguido por Maoko e Sayaka*

-vem *estende a mão em direção a Sakura que estava no chão*

-ai x_x não consigo me levantar

-Aff!*pega Sakura no colo*Vamos!

-O/////O

- -_-'' Quem inferno,adoraria escutar as broncas da Tsunade em cima daquelas duas pirralhas doidas -_- + não! o Hanabusa tem que ficar com a melhor parte!

- '_'

-'-' *se aproxima e sussurra para Sakura* Você não acha estranho o jeito que eles saíram da sala?

-*sussurra* Aham!Será que os 2 estavam?O//////////O

-xD uahahhaa

-*olha pra traz* hey por que está rindo?

-Nada...

-Eh..Sensei!O zíper da sua calça esta aberta e você esqueceu de fechar o sinto!

-Oh sim!O///O

Já dentro da enfermaria...

-*coloca Sakura em cima de uma daquelas camas de hospitais*(qual nome mesmo?)Pronto!

-Hey sensei...que vocês estavam fazendo lá?O_O

-Nada d+ -_-'' não se metam!

-*entra na enfermaria*Matsura-san deixe que agora eu cuido da senhorita Haruno,Senhor Uchiha você poderia chamar Orochi-kun até aqui?

-ok Kabuto-sensei

-Então vou indo tchau pirralhos e Kabuto -_-

Na hora da saída...

-Hina-chan!

-Hai?

-Quer que eu te leve ate a sua casa?

-Ah tudo bem!Só vou esperar a Sakura pra vê se ela precisa de alguma ajuda

-Bom..eu acho que ela não precisa de nada não *aponta para Sakura que estava sendo carregada no colo por Sasuke*

-malditaaaaaaaaaaaa ú.ú

-ahhhh coloque ela no chão Sasuke-kun!!

-*cara de morram-de-inveja-suas-malditas* Obrigada por me carregar Sasuke-kun!

- -_-Tudo bem,eu tenho meio que culpa

-Sasuke-kun!!

-Eu soube,em!

-Do que?

-Do beijão que você tascou na Sakura!

-Foi como nos contos de fadas: ''Logo após salvar a princesa o nosso forte herói tasca um beijão na princesa''

-O///O Calem a boca!

-Aff -_-

-*Se aproxima e pega no queixo de Hinata* E ai,Hina-chan quer ser minha princesa?

-e...eu..eu O//////O

-Cantada barata!

-kyyyyyyy -_- *cara de morta-viva*

-Que foi Ino?

-o Matsura-sensei é um demônio!Me mandou fazer um bando de coisas que eram da obrigação dele no recreio!E ainda depois chegou o Hanabusa-sensei e o arrastou para fora da sala dos professores com um sorriso safado!Nem quero imaginar o que eles foram fazer!

--Eu posso imaginar!

-Vocês sabem de alguma coisa?

-Sim..quando o Sasuke estava me salvando das garotas piradas,Hanabusa e Matsura-sensei saíram da sala de musicas todos desarrumados e estranhamente ofegantes O_o

---O_O Sério!?

-Hai!

-Deus..Eu acho que minha nee-chan gosta do Hanabusa-sensei!Outro dia eu peguei ela suspirando e babando em uma foto do Hanabusa-sensei

-Haha!Que bizarro!Um triangulo amoroso tão estranho!2 caras apaixonados e uma garota correndo a traz de um deles!!

....

-*ar sombrio* ...

-Hina-chan!

-*olhar maligno*Isso me traz triste lembranças!

-Uhahahaha!Boa Ino!

-Não ria dela Sasuke-kun!

-Desculpa Hinata-chan!

-Tudo bem Sakura-chan!Melhoras!*indo embora*

-Sasuke seu idiota! HINA-CHAN ME ESPERA!*corre a traz de Hinata*

Os 2 chegam em frente a casa de Hinata

-Hina-chan...

-Hai?

-Você quer namorar comigo?

-Naruto-kun...eu vou lhe dar a resposta ate o Natal!Por favor me deixe pensar!

-*sorri* tudo bem Hina-chan!Mas quando chegar o Natal e você por acaso não tenha me dado a resposta....eu vou exigi-la!*sorri*

-Tudo bem ^_^

-O que vocês estão fazendo ai? Ú_Ú

-Neji!

-Ah Neji-kunnnn deixa eles se divertirem!Vamos entrar logo eu quero almoçarrrrrr!*pula em cima de Neji*

-Tchau Hina-chan! *vai embora*

-Parece que finalmente o loirinho aprendeu a sair na hora certa!

-Ao contraio de você,né Neji? Ú_Ú

- -_-

-Vamos!eu to com fomeeeeeeeeee

-hai,hai -_-

Continua...

Deixem reviews e façam uma baka feliz! =D


	12. Chapter 12

Hahaha pessoal(?) \o/ pensaram que eu desistir de escrever essa bagaça,ne? Pos é pensaram errado xD

Eu pretendo acabar essa fic no próximo capitulo..bom..eu acho xD /apanha

Ignorem os erros e as faltas de acentos -_- a porcaria do word não ta corrigindo e não vai ser eu que vou corrigir meus erros/apanha xD(eu sei dos acentos..so tenho pura preguiça de colocar)

Respondendo o santo Review da Deza-L-chan!:

xD que pena x_x tem umas fics por ai deles q são otimas!A Sakura..antes não tinha raiva dela..+ de uns tempos p ca ela ta me dando um ódio no manga ú.ú. UahahhaxD! Que bom \o/,bye =P

3 dias depois do termino das provas de final de ano

-YAHOOOOOOOOOOOO \O/

-Não seja tao escandaloso, sua loira idiota ú_ú

-xD

-Ah Sasuke-kun não brigue comigo eu to feliz por te passado \o/

-isso não é novidade ¬¬

-Na..ruto-kun!Pa..rabéns!

AHHH Por que diabos eu to gagejando?O_O Acho..que quanto + perto vai se aproximando a data de eu dar a resposta p Naruto-kun eu vou ficando nervosa perto dele

-Obrigado Hina-chan =)

-O////O de... voce tirou?  
-10 em tudo

-O_O

-Essa criatura loira é nerd d+ ¬¬

-Sasuke vc não passou direto?

-Claro que passei ¬¬

-ahhhhhh *cara de euvoumorrer*

-Que foi Sakura-chan?O_o

-Eu...nao passei em 3 matérias

-O QUE?O_O

-.....SUA IDIOTA Ú_ú eu te ofereci ajuda para estudar!

-Eu não queria atrapalhar o Sasuke-kun com minha burrice T_T

-Retardada!*soca Sakura*

-AI T_T

-PESSOAL!

-Será que da p retardada do preguiçoso chegar sem fazer escandalo? -_-

-Hey não me chame de retardada ú.ú e só EU posso chamar o Shikamaru de preguiçoso

-Temari-chan ele ta certo,faça menos barulho..além disso deixe eu ir para casa dormi x_x

-NAMORADO INGRATO Ú.Ú

-Ta,ta ¬¬ Da logo pra falar o que voces querem?

-Shikamaru,Gaara,Ino e eu vamos na lanchonete do Gaga,para comemorar que passamos do ano direto,\o/ voces querem ir?

-EU VOU VOU \O/

-NÃO !*soca Sakura* SUA IDIOTA!VOCE NÃO PASSOU DIRETO Ú_Ú Voce e eu vamos direto para casa estudar! *começa a arrastar Sakura até sua casa*

-Esses 2 ¬¬

-Hina-chan voce vai?

-Ah..ok eu vou!

-\O/ já que a Hina-chan vai eu tambem vou

-o////o

-ok!

--------------------Na lachonete do Gaga-------------------------

-E eu vou querer um milk shake de chocolate extra grande *.......* 1 big hamburguer de queijo ,2 porçoes de fritas e de sobremesa um pedaço de torta de chocolate!

-----O_o

-Ok,Senhorita!Os Senhores vao pedir mais alguma coisa?*sorriso*

-Não,obrigado O_o

-Ok! *sai*

-Hinata voce pediu comida p voce ou p um batalhao?

-Yurusai Shikamaru ú.ú

-A Hina-chan sempre foi de comer bastante!Ainda me lembro como foi assutador a primeira vez que fui almoçar na casa dela,quando tinhamos 5 anos O_O

-Tema-chan!Não precisava falar isso ú.ú

-=P

-sabe...sempre gostei de garotas com um apetite de fera *pisca p Hinata*

-O////O

-Hahahha!

-Ino...Depois vamos para minha casa?Meus pais foram passar a semana fora ;)

-Claro Gaara =)

-aff ¬¬ esses 2,não iria me assustar se a Ino aparecece gravida

-Vira essa boca pra lá Temari!E pense que eu não sei que voce e o Shikamaru ficam dando uns pega antes de irem p sala de aula

-O///O Voces poderiam falar de outro assunto?

-Hinata ¬¬ Um dia voce e o Naruto vao dar seus pegas por ai e vao ve o que é bom de verdade ;)

-O////////O

-hum,hum seria bom dar uns pegas com a Hina-chan xD

-*Levanta bruscamente e bate a mao na mesa*CALEM A BOCA SEUS MALDITOS PEVERTIDOS QUE SÓ PENSAM EM... Ú///Ú

*todos encarando Hinata*

-O///O GOMENASAI T////T *volta a sentar e abaixa a cabeça*

-Gomen Hina-chan não queriamos te irritar

-hai...T_T

Tirando o fato de eles terem me feito passar vergonha no meio de todo mundo,as cantadas baratas do Naruto-kun em cima de mim, Os olhares pevertido q Ino e Gaara lançavam um pro outro de 1 em 1 minuto e o Shikamaru ter dormido (e babado) em cima de uma das minhas porçoes de batata frita,eu me diverti bastante!

Só que..chegou dia 24 fazia um frio danado,nevava e...

-HINA-CHANNNNNNNNN!HINA-!

-An? *acordando*

-HINATA!VAI LA FORA E VE O QUE ESSE LOIRO ESCANDALOSO QUER COM VOCE!

-O_O

-HINA-CHAN!

-*corre feito um furacao e vai para fora*Naruto?O_o o que voce veio fazer aqui tao cedo nesse frio?POR QUE ME ACORDOU?EU ESTAVA DORMINDO!DORMINDO! Ú.Ú

-Vim Ouvir sua resposta =)

-PENSEI QUE TINHA FALADO QUE EU IA DAR A RESPOSTA AMANHA Ú_Ú.......

-....

-Gomenasai Naruto-kun //// eu..

-Tudo bem a culpa foi minha por ter vindo para sua casa tao cedo!

- sim a culpa foi sua ^^'' agora eu vou entrar e voltar a dor...

-*corta Hinata* Hina-chan \o/ vamos ajudar o Sasuke-kun pegar algumas coisas na casa dele e levar p casa da Sakura-chan \o/

-O QUE? + Eu...

-Vamos!Vamos! \o/

- -_- eu não tenho escolha,ne?

-O que voce acha? =)

-Hai,hai vou so tomar um banho e tomar café!Voce já tomou café?

-Não o/

-Entao entre -_-

-haiiiii!

Na hora do café...

- -_-...

-O que esse loiro infernal ta fazendo aqui?

-Vim pedir sua filha em namoro \o

-O QUE? Ú.Ú

-Isso mesmo!

-Na..ruto-kun! ////

-VOCE É GAY!

-O que lhe faz pensar isso? Eu amo a Hina-chan!

-O QUE ME FAZ PENSAR ISSO É O FATO DA MINHA FILHA TER PEGADO VOCE..

-*taca jornal na cabeça do senhor escandaloso..quer dizer..do senhor Hyuuga* Querido..vamos evitar escandalo na mesa do café -_-

-Sua baka T_T

-hai,hai ¬¬,Naruto-kun voce vai querer pão com manteiga ou com requeijao?

-Requeijao!

-Deixe que eu passo para voce!^_^

-Tia!Passa pra mim tambem!?

-Passe voce mesmo ú.ú

-T_T *pega faca*

-*Tira faca da mao de Neji* ú.ú

- T_T + por que isso?

-Eu vou passar requeijao para o Naruto-kun

- + eu peguei a faca primeiro T_T com o que vou passar manteiga?

-Passe com sua lingua ú.ú

-T_T BUAAAAAAAAAAAA

-Tadinho do Neji-kun!Deixa que eu pego uma faca para voce

-Obrigado Hinata-chan T_T

-^^

-Eu vou com você!!!!!!

-hai -_-

Na cozinha..

-Hina-chan por que sua mae ta tratando o Neji tao mau?O_O

-Por que ela pegou ele e a Tenten ..em cima da antiga mesa -_-

-:O

-Depois disso a mamãe colocou fogo na pobre mesa ¬¬

-Os 2 terminaram?

-Que nada! A mamae so falo p eles nunca + fazerem isso em lugares inapropriados

-Hum...Que tal fazermos a mesma coisa..só que aq? =)

-AHHHH ú////ú YURUSAI! *pega a faca e sai*

-hahahha xD

Na casa do Sasuke...

-Por que essa maldita vaca tem que vim junto?!Já me basta essa bizarra-rosada

-Não precisa agradecer a ajuda -_-

-Sasuke-kun seu baka _

-Hai,hai Hinata e Naruto peguem as 2 caixas brancas que estao em cima do sofá e coloquem aq na cozinha

Na sala...

-Eu odeio o Sasuke -_-

-hum..Hina-chan a resposta?

-Naruto..eu te respondo amanha e..

-NÃO *cegura braço de Hinata*

-O_O Naruto-kun?

-Eu...Quero saber a resposta hoje!

- Na..

-Hinata!O Naruto vai depois de amanha vai para casa da tia dele na outra cidade..talvez ele não volte +!Mas se voce aceitar o pedido dele,ele vai continuar morando aqui!

-SASUKE!Ú.U´EU TE FALEI P VC NÃO SE METER

-AHH Ú.ú so falei isso para voces 2 pararem com esse draminha estupido -_-

-Naruto-kun! Sobre seu pedido..eu ace...

-*escancara a porta* Olá Pessoal!!!

De rrepente entram no recinto uma mulher por volta dos seus 25 anos alta,pele morena e cabelos longos lisos e negros(xD) e uma outra que parecia ser mais nova só que esta era baixa ,pele clara e cabelos curtos e super lisos e negros

-kyahhh *.* voce deve ser o Sasuke-kun! *agarra Sasuke* você é lindo \o/ e cheiroso! xD

-Nee-chan pare de agarrar o nii-san do Itachi-san -_-''

-O que eu posso fazer?acho que tenho uma queda pelos Uchihas!

-Que se dane!E por que EU tenho que levar suas malas? T_T

-Yurusai =P

-*entra na sala* Olá Sasuke,Hinata e Naruto =)

---AN? O_O

Continua...


	13. Chapter 13

Pessoalllllllll \o/ depois de muito suor e lagrimas(inner: que?O_o) aqui eu apresento para todos voces(?) o Ultimo cp \o/

So fiquem sabendo..nao sou muito boa em escerver finais(inner:nem começo,meio e fim)cale-se inner -_-

Respondendo os Reviews:

Yami-chan : Criatura baixinha, Enju-san xD(uahahah,vc é ruim =P),q bom kkkkk \o/(inner:aham,a Hana axo q iria morrer se nao colocasse a Yami)

eu sei xD!E vc sabe q o Itachi é meu MUAHAHA! YAY \O/

Deza-L : \o/ que bom que achou engraçado *.*

UAHAHAHA tia do Neji é a melhor \o/ /apanha

Pior que sao O_O isso é um fato

sim,sim xD ewwwwww viva aos post santo da Deza-L =P \o/

* * *

---ITACHI?O_O

-^_^

-Onii-chan T_T *corre e pula em cima de Itachi e começa a chorar*niiiii-chan!

--O_O

-Oniiiiii-chan eu estava com muita saudadesss T.T que bom que voce voltou!!

-hai,hai eu tambem estava com saudade de vc *abraça Sasuke*

-Sasuke chorando ?O_O

-Sasuke só é doce em relaçao ao seu irmao

-*empurra Itachi* SEU IDIOTA! Ú.Ú *chuta Itachi*

-Claro que por pouco tempo hehe'

-AI x_x

-Por que voce foi embora da quela forma?ú.ú virou agora ''uma mocinha que adora fazer draminha?''

-Hey já chega ú.ú

-NÃO U_Ú

-+ Itachi., voce está tao bem...voce realmente estava com cancer?

-Sim,o pessoal do hospitalé muito bom ^^ eles deixaram eu voltar + so com a condiçao de uma enfremeira cuidasse de mim(PS: voces acharam que ia deixar o Itachi um bagaço por causa do cancer?NUNCA ele sempre será perfeito HOHOHOHOHO e é uma fic..nao tem nada d+ ele ter cancer no olho e ficar como era antes xD)

-Eu sou Yuki a enfemeira do Itachi *pisca para Itachi*

-Eu sou Yami,irman + nova da Yuki e vim aqui melhorar minhas ablidades em medicina!

-Aquela garota de olhos perolados e a Hinata, a de cabelos rosa e a Sakura e o loirinho é o Naruto

-Ita-kun

-It..a-kun?O_O

Por que a Yuki-san chamou o Itachi de Ita-kun?O_o Será que..

-Que foi?

-Desculpa atrapalhar o momento ''de volta para minha terra'' + voce tem que tomar seu remedio

-Que? Que saco -_- odeio aquilo -_- axo que prefiro morre do que..

-Tomar o remedio?Quantos anos voce tem,em?Yami!

-Hai?

-pegue a penicilina,vamos dar uma injeçao no Itachi,já que quer tanto morrer

-O QUE?

-hai *começa abrir uma mala*

-Não concorde! ú.ú me lembre da próxima vez que eu for enternado não da a ficha das coisas que eu tenho alergia

-Hum -_-

-*encarando Itachi e Yuki com uma cara besta*Por a...caso vo..ces dois estao..?

-Namorando?

-eh /// gomen a pergunta é que..

-Hina-chan!

...

-Por que voces dois não falam nada? *encara Itachi com cara de choro*

-É que.. a Yuki e eu..

-Itachi voce é um idiota! T_T

-Nee-chan não chame o Itachi-san de idiota!

-Ah Yuki depois falamos sobre isso

-*abaixa a cabeça*T_T Gomen não vou poder + ajudar voce Sasuke-kun! Bye! *sai correndo*

-Hina-chan! *se prepara para corre atraz dela*

-*segura Naruto*Naruto!Nao vai atraz dela!Sakura vá voce!Voce só iria deixar ela + confusa!

-Hai Sasuke-kun! *corre atraz de Hinata*

-Sasuke!EU QUERO FALAR COM A HINA-CHAN!

-NÃO GRITE SEU LOIRO IDIOTA Ú.ú *soca Naruto*

Com Hinata e Sakura...

-Hinata-chan!Espere!

-Sakura-chann T_T *chorando*

-Por que isso?Pensei que voce estava voltando a gostar do Naruto

-Sim +.. eu não sei!Só em pensar e em ve o Itachi com outra garota me dar raiva!Vontade de chorar! T_T

-Hinata!Voce tem que parar com isso!Voce gosta de quem?Naruto ou Itachi?

-Do... eu não sei _ BUAAAAA

-Aff ¬¬ Se decida!Aquela tal de Yuki parece gostar do Itachi!

-Eu sei..acho que minha única opçao é matar ela Ú.Ú

-VOCE PRETENDE MATAR CADA MULHER QUE CHEGAR PERTO DO ITACHI?

-SIM Ú.Ú

-SUA RETARDADA!Ú.Ú*soca Hinata*

-POR QUE VOCE ME BATEU? DES DE QUANDO VOCE COMEÇOU A ANDAR COM O SASUKE VOCE FICOU PARECIDA COM ELE Ú.U

-Gomen Hina-chan _

-Tá -_-

-Hina-chan!Voce tem que escolher entre o Itachi e o Naruto!

-Hai..eu vou para casa..pensar um pouco sobre isso..

-Ok!Hina-chan pense bem!

-Hai.. ja ne

-Ja ne..

No quarto de Hinata...

-QUE 

Ahhhhh eu não sei _'' não sei,não sei!!!Eu amo o Naruto + tambem gosto do Itachi T.T kyyyyyyy

-*começa a bater a cabeça no travesseiro* AH EU ME ODEIOOOOOOOOOO _

-*abre a porta* Hinata!Voce ta bem?Por que voce ta trancada nessa escuridao?..O_O

-*com o cabelo todo para cima* O QUE FOI TENTEN?Ú.U

-Nada... e.e o que aconteceu?

- AHHHHHHH _''

-*soca Hinata* DA PARA FALAR DIREITO? *senta na beira da cama*

-Gomen T.T o Naruto me pediu em namoro,eu ia aceitar só que na hora que ia falar sim o Itachi chega e descubro que ele ta tendo um caso com uma enfermeira que veio junto com ele x_x agora estou em duvida entre o itachi e o Naruto

-Aff -_- *começa a andar para fora do quarto*

-HEY!Nao era para voce falar algumas palavras confortantes e me ajudar? Ú.ú

-Não -_- apenas pense,sua idioooooooooooota *fecha porta do quarto*

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH MALDITA! T.T *pega celular* vou ligar para o Sasuke!

_-Alo?_

Droga!é o Itachi!

-*muda voz*Eu posso falar com o Sasuke?

_-Quem é?_

-eh...sou Atanih ^^ amiga do curso de Infromatica!

_-Atanih? e.e ok!_

_-Quem é que quer falar comigo?_

_-Atanih_

_-Quem diabos tem esse nome tao bizarro? *atende* quem é voce?_

-Sou a Hinata!

_-Ah -_- sim o que voce quer?_

-Seja + gentil!O Na..ruto-kun..ele vai continuar morando aqui?

_-Ele foi embora falando ''tenho que ir para casa da minha tia,e concerteza eu volto!Nao vou perde para o Itachi!''_

-Ufa!

_-Sasuke deseje um feliz natal para a Hinata!_

-AN? O/////O

_-voce ouviu,ne?Ah a familia da Sakura e o povo aqui de casa vamos viajar nas férias todas!_

-Sério?ok _ mande um feliz natal para todos!

_-agora voce pode me deixar em paz?_

-Tambem foi muito bom falar com voce Sasuke-kun ¬¬

_-Bye! *desliga*_

_-_ahhh!Quem bom!o Naruto-kun vai voltar!E tanto ele quanto o Itachi foram viajar!Agora posso pensar ate o começo das aulas!

-HINAAAAAAATA!VENHA AQUI EM BAIXO E ME AJUDA A PREPARAR AS COISAS!

Aff ¬¬ afinal é natal!Preciso ajudar minha mae... -_-

Na cozinha.....

-Por que a Tenten tambem vai ajudar?Hanabi-chan já ta aqui -_-

-É bom sempre ter + gente para ajudar!

-hai -_-

-Hina-nee-chan!Matsura e Hanabusa vao vim para cá comemorar o natal

--O QUE? O_o

-aham ^^

-Matsura?O_O não acredito T.T

-Que inferno!

As 20:00

-Bem vindo a nossa casa!

-Hai,hai *sorriso* A senhora Hyuuga esta linda!

-ohhh o///o pare com isso Hanabusa!Voce sempre foi encatador!

-Sério?*beija mao da Senhora Hyuga*

-o///o

-Bem vindo!*chuta Hanabusa* =)

- ai x.x

-E voce é Matsura,ne?Soube que voce tambem é professor da Hinata,Neji e Tenten *aponta para o trio que os observaca de longe*

-Sim ^^ eles todos são crianças encantadoras!

-Oh! =)

---O QUE? O_o

-acho que estou ficando louca _ eu ouvi isso?

-Ele é falso -_-

-muito falso -_-

-Crianças!*sorriso falso*O que voces estao fazendo ai?Venham me comprimentar!

---HAI O_o *correm para frente de Matsura*

-O desculpe a falta de respeito deles

-Oh tudo bem ^^ *se agacha e sussurrra para o trio* _vamos fingir que nos damos muuuuuito bem!Lembrem-sem que ano que vem tambem vou dar aula para voces!Nao me importo nenhum pouco em acabar com voces!_

---HAI O_o

-Hohoho!Vejo que voces se dao bem!Vamos entrando!

-hai...

Lá dentro,depois de já ter dado meia noite e toda aquela papagaiada de sempre....

-*Fica de pé e chama a atençao de todos para si*=)

-Hanabusa?

-Eu vim aqui fazer um pedido!

-Para quem?

-Para a Hanabi!Hanabi voce quer se casar comigo?

Logo após isso Matsura e Hinata só consiguiram te a mesma reaçao:

--*engasga* O_o O QUE?ANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN?O_O

-Por que a surpresa? *olhar assassino para ambos*

--naa..da!

-Há..nabusa!Eu aceito!

-Onee-chan T_T

-Quem diria Minha Hanabi-chan está noiva! *agarra Hanabi* Mamae esta muito feliz! \o/

-Oh!Papai tambem esta muito feliz \o/

-Onee-chan está ferrada T_T

-*se aproxima e beija Hanabi* =) eu te amo!

-Tambem te amo Hanabusa!

-Isso merece + champagne!

-Deixe que eu pego!Hinata-chan e Matsura-kun podem vim me ajudar? *sorriso*

-Hai...

Na cozinha....

-Hanabusa-sensei!+ que diabos foi esse pedido?

-Voce não ficou feliz por eu te pedido sua irma em casamento?

-Eu ficaria + feliz se não tivesse visto voce comendo o Matsura-sensei!

-VOCE NÃO VIU NADA!

- + voces estavam todos estranhos!

-Hanabusa...voce so me convidou para eu escutar isso?

-Sim..entenda eu amo a Hanabi..é impossivel termos alguma relaçao!

-O que?O_o voces realmente...

-Não!*pula e beija Hanabusa*Eu te amo!Por favor!

-O_O....O/////O

- *empurra Matsura-sensei*Desculpe,voce só foi uma mera diversao para mim!Apenas isso!Agora eu vou me casar com a Hanabi!

-Só uma diversao?...haha...nao acredito!Voce é tao idiota!SEU IMBECIL Ú.Ú *pega cadeira e taca em cima de Hanabusa*

-X_X

-O_o

-MORRA Ú.Ú E TOMARA QUE VOCE QUEIME NO FOGO DO QUINTO DOS INFERNOS! E NÃO CONTE ISSO PARA NINGUEM HINATA Ú.Ú OUVIU? *sai da cozinha*

-HAI O_o

-...

-Hanabusa..voce mereceu tudo isso!Mesmo eu não gostando do Matsura-sensei voce machucou muito ele!

-Tanto faz...o que importa é que eu amo a Hanabi e deixei isso claro para ele!

-Voce é quem sabe -_- vamos para lá

-ok

As minhas férias se passaram...A Hanabi-nee-chan,Tenten e eu saimos praticamente todos os dias!Foi bem divertido!!!Neji e o Hanabusa sofreram todas as vezes que fomos fazer compras xD!A Sakura-chan me ligou e me contou que ela e o Sasuke começaram a namorar \o/.E eu ainda não tinha a resposta..

As aulas começaram:

-Ohayo Turma!

-Ohayo Hanabusa-sensei

---Ohayo Hanabusa

-Tenten,Neji e Hinata,meus docinhos por que voces não me chamam de ''sensei''? *sorriso falso*

-Tivemos que conviver com sua _agradavel _pessoa as férias toda!

-é claro que perdemos o respeito por voce

-Na verdade eu nunca tive respeito pelo Hanabusa!

-Nem eu xD

-Malditos ¬¬ Bom,turma eu resolvi ficar aqui!Entao a escola continuara com as aulas de musica só que a Hanabi-chan vai ficar com outra turma

-Ah não!Agora quem podera nos salvar do Hanabusa-sensei?

-*raiva* ¬¬ Da próxima vez que a senhorita Sakura ficar em recuperaçao em musica juro que faço voce ficar reprovada =)

-T_T

-isso é que da falar besteira sua bizarra-rosada!

-*abre a porta*Chegou a minha hora de dar aula

-ITACHI –SENSEI?

-hai,hai Adeus meus doces alunos *pisca*

------------kyahhhhhhh *......................................*

-Essas meninas ¬¬

-Ohayo Itachi-kun =) *sai da sala*

-Ohayo -_-

-Sensei!Voce nao estava em tratamento?

-Sim,+ eu já melhorei *encara Hinata*

-O_o

-Hinata,que eu saiba seu lugar era do lado do Naruto!

-O_O h..oje..eu que...ro se..ntar ..aqui,Sensei..so hoje..onegai _

-Tudo bem -_ hoje é o primeiro dia de aula do ano vou deixar voces livres!Só não gritem muito pos estou com dor de cabeça!

-HAI SENSEI!

-Aff ¬¬

-*entra na sala* Ohayo pessoal!

-Ohayo!

-Sou Yuki,a nova medica da escola!

-Oque aconteceu com o Orochimaru e o Kabuto-sensei?

-Doram substituidos por mim e pela minha irman!=P Acho que foi depois de um rumor estranho sobre os 2...

- -_-

-Ita-kun!Esta na hora do seu remedio *pousa sua mala em cima da mesa de Itachi*O que voce prefere seu remedio ou *tira uma injeçao de dentro da mala* ou Uma injeçao de penicilina? =)

-------------Ita-kun?O_o

-Mil vezes o remedio!

-Hai ^^ *pega colher,coloca um liquido meio rosa que estava no conteudo e leva a colher ate a boca de Itachi* Toma

- hai *toma o liquido que estava na colher*

------------O_O

-*raiva* Ú.Ú

-Sensei esta namorando com a Yuki-sensei?

-Namorando?!Adeus!*sai*

-....

-O_o

Na hora do recreio...

-AHHHHHH Ú.Ú *começa a esmagar uma latinha que estava no chao* MALDITA,MALDITA!

-Não deixe seu lado de vaca falar + alto -_-

-YURUSAI SASUKE-BAKA-KUN Ú.Ú

-Calma Hinata-chan he'

-Nao consigo me acalmar Sakura! Sasuke!*segura gola da camisa de Sasuke* Que tipo de relacionamento o Itachi ta tendo com aquela vibora da Yuki?Ú.ú

-¬¬ da p me larga? Eu não vou falar nada!

-HINA-CHANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!!! \O/

-Oh lá vem o Loirinhho!*pega mao de Sakura* Vamos embora minha bizarra rosada =P! *sai arrastando Sakura para um canto qualquer*

-NÃO ME DEIXA AQUI SOZINHA T_T

-Hina-chan!Tudo bem com voce?

-h..ai!

-*sorri* Vamos lanchar juntos?

-Tu..do bem!

-Que tal sentarmos de baixo da quela arvore?

-Hai ^^

Naruto-kun foi muito gentil comio!Me fez rir muito e não tocou nem uma vez se quer no assunto do pedido de namoro!Quando estavmos indo para sala juntos topamos com o..

-Haha!Naruto-kun!Parece que suas férias foram ótimas!

-Não foram _ sofri muito com aqueles pirralhos! Hahaha!Sim foi muito legal!

-kkk

-*sorri para Naruto e Hinata* Parece que voces estao se dando muito bem!

-Itachi -_-

-Itachi-kun?O////o eu e o Naruto..

-Voces o que Hinata?

-Nada... *abaixa a cabeça* Naruto-kun vou voltar sozinha para sala!Ate + tarde *sai correndo ate a sala*

-Hina-chan!AH!Que droga seu idiota!Por que tinha que aperecer aqui?

-Ah,será poque tenho que dar aula na sala de frente da de voces?

-baka ¬¬

-Me respeite!Sou seu sensei e não seu rival!*estende papel ate Naruto*De isso até a Hinata!

-O QUE? VOCE ME FALO QUE NÃO ERA MEU RIVAL Ú.Ú

-Desculpa te pedir para fazer isso é que a Hinata saiu correndo!*se vira*Bye

-HEY VOCE NÃO FALO QUE IA DAR AULA NA SALA EM FRENTE A MINHA? Ú.Ú

-Mentira minha =P *se vira e olha para Naruto *..ah Naruto-kun não espie o que esta escrito ai ;P *pisca para Naruto e sai*

-O_O Maldito!É claro que depois disso eu vou ler!*le* hahahah!Esse maldito!

Na sala de aula....

-Hina-chan,Itachi me mandou te entregar esse papel *estende papel*

-O Itachi-sensei? O///o *pega*

-Hai!ah desculpe, hoje não poderei te acompanhar ate sua casa

-tudo bem ^^

Na enfermaria depois do termino das aulas do turno da manha...

-Hahaha!Matsura-kun voce realmente é engraçado!

-Sério?Eu não acho que sou engraçado, Yami-chan ///

-*abre a porta* Matsura-sensei engraçado?O_O

-Ah Naruto-kun ^^

-Naruto -_-''

-Vim aqui procurar a Yuki-sensei

-A nee-chan foi buscar uns remedios,jaja ela esta aqui ^_^

-Ok

-Pode se sentar em uma das macas ^_^

-Hai ^^

-Ah Yami-chan continuando..qual sua idade?

-Eu tenho 20 anos

-^^

-E voce?

-Eu tenho 26

-Tao jovem e tao mau humorado -_-

-Cale-se seu loiro idiota!

-hahaha!E não sei por que todos acham voce mau humorado ^^ ele é tao doce comigo =)

-*engasga* O_o

-^^

-Sinto que não aguentaria ficar aqui por muito tempo x.x

-¬¬

-*abre a porta* Voltei ^^

-Yuki-sensei!

-Que foi Naruto-kun?

-Tenho que falar com voce sensei!a sós *encara Yami e Matsura-sensei*

-O que voce tem que falar com minha irman q não pode ser dito para nos 2?

Droga!So me resta mentir!

-/////// é que..tem uma coisas estranhas acontecendo no meu corpo e..

-Vamos embora daqui!*pega mao de Matsura e o leva para fora da sala*

- -_- que mentira,não sei como eles cairam!Conte o que voce quer!

-Soube que o Itachi e a Hinata vao se encontrar hoje para almoçarem no resturante ''chiki di due''(já falei q não tenho criatividade p nomes)

-O QUE? O_o

-Eles devem chegar lá as 14:00!

-Hum

-Vamos ate,lá?

-Claro!

-Ah e sua irman parece ter gostado do Matsura-sensei,ela é louca?

-Ah!O Matsura não é feio -_- e alem disso minha irman tem um humor meio dark ^^ ela erdou isso do meu pai

-E voce tambem,ne?

-Voce quer tomar um injeçao de sufa?

-COMO É QUE VOCE SABE QUE EU TENHO ALERGIA A SUFA?  
-Gosto de conferir os dados dos meus pacientes *sorriso macabro*  
-O_O

Na casa de Hinata..

Que sorte que hoje é dia que meus pais almoçam fora e o Neji na casa da Tenten!Agora so vou termina de me arrumar!!

-Ki _ sera que esta bom?

13:30 no restaurante ''Chiki di due''...

-Boa tarde, senhorita e senhor,voces fizeram rezervas?

-Boa tarde,desculpe não fizemos T.T

-Tudo bem ^^ temos 5 mesas vagas

-Oh que bom!Sera que o senhor pode me informa a mesa do senhor Uchiha Itachi e se tem alguma vaga perto dela?

-AH sim ^^ Itachi-san e um otimo cliente, + por que querem uma mesa perto dele?

-é que eu e meu irmao não vemos ele a muito tempo ^^ queremos fazer uma surpresa

-ok ^^ Pela sorte de voces a mesa dele e a numero 20 e a numero 21 esta disponivel

-ótimo!

-Só preste atençao na hora que ele chegar,pos as mesas Nº 15 ate a 25 tem murinhos ^^ (sabe akeles muros nos restaurantes..xD)

-Ok!

-Toki-san onegai leve eles ate a mesa 21

-hai!

Na mesa..

-Hohoho!Parece que os deuses estao torcendo para gente!Com esses muros é impossivel eles nos verem

-Hai,+ queria saber p que serve isso se da para ouvir a conversa toda -_-

-Yurusai!Eles estao vindo!

-ok

-Hina-chan *ajuda Hinata se sentar e logo depois se senta tambem* Tudo bem com voce?

-hai ///

-Voce sabe por que te chamei aqui?

-Não..

-Quero esclarecer uma coisa...lembra quando te falei '' Hinata quer tentar esquecer o Naruto namorando comigo''

-Hai o///o

Na outra mesa 2 idiotas estavam abaixados com a orelha grudada na parede...

-*sussurra*O que? O_O

-ú.u´

Voltando para mesa 20..

-Bom..eu achava que eu realmente era capaz de fazer voce esquecer aquele loirinho,e acho que tive sucesso por algum eu percebi que o amor que voce tinha por mim não era igual ao sabe que tipo de amor voce tinha e tem por mim?

-... Itachi-kun..

-Pense bem...*pega o rosto de Hinata com uma mao e com a outra começa alizar os cabelos dela*

....

-T_T I..ta..chi *começa a chorar* A..gora..eu acho que eu sei..

-Sabe?Entao me fale..

-Eu...acho..que o amor que tenho por voce é forte!Mas eu acho que eu..amo..de verdade é o Naruto!Quando estou perto dele parece que meu coraçao vai explodir!Amo quando ele sorri da quele jeito meio idiota!Quando estou perto de voce me sinto muito bem!Confortavel! Mas não é igual ao Naruto!Eu te amo Itachi-kun!Obrigada por sempre estar comigo!Obrigada por me ajudar na vez que encontrei o Naruto e o Sasuke...E obrigada agora por me ajudar a percebe que o que eu sinto por voce e o Naruto sao coisas totalmentes Diferentes!*pula e abraça Itachi*Me desculpa por sentir ciumes de voce junto com a Yuki-san!Mas eu acho que fico cheia de ciumes quando vejo voce com ela!

-Tudo bem *retribui o abraço*

-Mesmo que voce fique com ela..promete que sempre vai estar ao meu lado e me ajudar?

-Eu prometo Hina-chan!E voce me prometo uma coisa?  
-O que?  
-Promete que sempre vai ser minha amiga?

-Claro!*sai de cima de Itachi*

-^^ pare de chorar,ok?

-ta _

-Eu tenho uma coisa para te mostrar!

-O que?

-*tira uma caixinha de joia e mostra para Hinata*

- Nossa que lindo!

-Aha!Escutando a conversa dos outro,ne?

-O_O

-Sabia que tinha que ficar de olho em voces 2!

-O que?

-Não é com o senhores e com ela e ele *levanta Yuki e Naruto para mostrar para Hinata e Itachi*

-O_o naoo!Me coloca no chao!

-Cara voce é um monstro?Como consegue levantar a gente?

-Me desculpe senhores!Vou me livrar desses 2 agora mesmo! *começa a arrastar Yuki e Naruto para fora do restaurante*

-Calma ai eles!... e.e

-Parece que ele não te ouviu -_-

-Vamos la falar com eles!

-Hai!

Lá fora...

-Voces fizeram uma coisa bem infantil para as suas idades!

-Yurusai deu Gorila ú.ú *''chuta'' o cara que tinha arrastado ela e Naruto para fora* Naruto!Eu vi um anel na mao do Itachi!

-*cai no chao*x_x

-O QUE? O_o sera que ele vai pedir ela em casamento?+ logo depois da quilo tudo que eles falaram?

-Não seja idiota -_- a Hinata é menor de idade é impossivel isso...

-*sai do restaurante e é seguido logo atraz por Hinata*Realmente é impossivel isso acontecer..

-Hai ^///^

-Sabe para quem é esse anel?

-Não..

-é para voce Yuki,voce quer se casar comigo?

-O_O..claro que sim Ita-kun! =)

-Vamos deixar eles a sós Naruto-kun!*pega nas maos de Naruto e o leva para longe da li*

Longe da li xD....

-Naruto-kun!Voce escutou tudo o que eu e o Itachi falamos?

-Hai

-Que bom! *começa a chorar novamente,pula e beija Naruto*

-O//////O

-*para* Eu te amo Naruto-kun!!!!E minha resposta é sim,eu quero namorar com voce!

-Hina-chan *...................* \O/ \O/ \O/

-O_o o que sera que esse doido tem?

-Não sei!Nao olhe para ele!

-Naruto-kun!Me perdoa por eu ser uma tonta e demorar para responder?

-*fica superrrrrr perto de Hinata*Tudo bem ^^ Hinata..

-sim? o///o

-Eu tambem te amo ^^ *começa a beijar Hinata*

-*.* *retribui*

No outro dia na escola...

-Hahaha soube que o loirinho escandalozo e a vaca estao juntos!

-Verdade? \o/

-Não chame a gente assim -_-

-Hinata,isso é verdade? ú.ú

-Sim,eu e a Hinata estamos namorando voce tem algo contra?

-O_O

-Neji,meu amor não se mete na vida da sua priminha..senta e fica calado! ú.ú *obriga Neji a sentar*

-Ta eu fico sentado!+ calado nunca!A Hina-chan ontem chegou só 18:30,o que voces estavam fazendo? Ú.Ú

-Oh! *coloca um papel em cima da mesa de Neji* Entao voce e o Naruto já chegaram a essa ponto?!

-Itachi-kun o/////o e..

-Hai já chegamos!

-Naruto-kun!_

- + isso é verdade ou vou voce vai negar?

-Ta bom _ e verdade

-VOU MATAR VOCE NARUTO Ú.Ú

-*soca Neji* para de escandalo -__-''

-Tenten-chan T.T

-HAAHAhah!Mas voce e a Hinata so estao juntos por causa do Itachi,se não esse vaca ainda taria confusa

- -__-''

-Hina-chan!

-Hai?

-*pucha Hinata e começa a beija-la*

------:O

-Ú.Ú parem com isso _

-*faz questao de mostrar sua lingua e de Hinata se entrelaçando*hum *empurra Hinata contra a carteira*

-ah Na..

-NARUTOOOOOOO Ú.Ú

-Ei voces parem de ******* e gritaria na minha aula -_-''

-I-TA-CHI-KUN \O/ *pula nas costas de Itachi*

-ai x.x que foi Yuki? =P

-Já que não temos nada nessa aula,Sakura vamos dar uma escapada?  
-hai =D

- Voces 2 -_-''

-------------------------Fim \o/---------------------------------------

Hhohohoho!Eu terminei finalmente \o/

Obrigada a todos voces que leram!E tambem os que deixaram comen \o/

Me sinto feliz por termina minha primeira fic postada em um site \o/ (inner:finalmente ela aposentou akele caderninho azul -_-)

^^ *momento propaganda* Bom, a Yami-chan e eu estamos escrevendo uma fic \o/ e o nome é ''Ichigo-sushir bar'' sim essa fic é de Bleach e realmente sabemos que esse nome fico tosco =P

Todos que quiserem dar uma olhadinha vao no meu perfil e cliquem na fic \o/ ;P (ah não colokei o link aq pq não sei se pode colocar link nas fics x.x)

Obrigada a todos \o/


End file.
